


Mother/Daughter Love: Sequel One

by McCrazy23



Series: Mother/Daughter Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, BBW, Big Breasts, Big Butts, Big Cock, Clones, Comedy, Costumes, Creampie in Ass, Creampies, Double Penetration, Double Penetration 69, Eating Creampies, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Five Lemons, French Kissing, Fucked Stupid, Girl On Girl, Girl on Girl on Guy, Guy on Girl, Incest, Incest Fantasy, Lemons, Long One-Shot Story, Lots of Stamina, MILF, Magic Cum, Multi, Rubbing Cum on Body, Screaming, Sex Toys, Sex in Different Rooms, Sex noises, Sexual Desriptions, Spanking, Threesomes/Moresomes, fantasies, happy endings, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrazy23/pseuds/McCrazy23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sequel to Mother/Daughter Love. This one contains Hinata who is BBW. Lots of sex. Five Lemons with the shortest being less than 2,000 words long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother/Daughter Love: Sequel One

**Author's Note:**

> This is one sequel to the one-shot. Read that first. People really wanted one so here it is. Contains a lot. There is also comedic scenes along with lots of sex. Very descriptive sex though parts are a tad repetitive. Read and Enjoy at your own leisure.
> 
> Update: I have done a clean up and revision along with adding extra bits. Mainly commas, expressive parts and exclamation points. If i missed anything, let me know because using commas sucks!

**DISCLAIMER: IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS BY NOW BUT I OWN NOTHING NARUTO.**

"Talking."

___'Thinking.'_

**"Kyuubi talking."**

L=Lemon start

**Bold numbers means end of lemon.**

Sakura wakes up as the sun peeks into the bedroom from the windows. She yawns and stretches before looking at her mother. Memories of last night go through her mind as she smiles and giggles. She shakes her mother awake, who looks around with a tired look. Mebuki never liked being shaken awake. “Morning mother. How did you sleep?” Sakura asks. “Well I was having a peaceful sleep till someone shook me awake.” Mebuki mutters. Sakura giggles. “Aw, I’m sorry, but I had to wake you since we need to eat breakfast. So, let’s go shower.” Mebuki nods as she yawns before the two get out of bed and walk to the bathroom.

“By the way mother, Naruto-kun will come over later.” Sakura says as she walks to the shower and turns on the water. Both women step inside as Mebuki looks at her. “Why?” She asks. Sakura turns to her as the warm water covers them both. “Well to fuck you, of course. What else?” Sakura says casually as she washes her hair then her mother’s. Mebuki just stands there, looking at her. “But why?” Sakura stops and spanks her. Mebuki jumps. “To punish you for thinking he is you-know-who. Besides, you want it anyway.” Sakura says as she washed her own body. Mebuki blushes before washing her own body. “I see.” Mebuki says.

After the shower, the two dry off before getting dressed. “Do you really think he wants an old woman like me?” Mebuki asks as the two leave the room. “Kaa-san, you aren’t old. Sure, you had me later than most women but that doesn’t mean you are old. Besides, he wants to fuck you after I told him about our activities. Let’s just say he wants to thank you.” Sakura says. “Thank me?” Mebuki asks as she walks to the kitchen and starts to get ingredients for pancakes. “Yes. Because you did teach me a lot and I did use that when me and Naruto-kun made love. Besides, the look on your face when I fucked you with the dildo was priceless.” Mebuki blushes red as she starts making breakfast. “Let’s talk about this after breakfast.” Sakura nods, giggling.

XXXX

After the two of them finished eating and talked about their plans, Sakura goes to go find Hinata. She goes to the Hyuuga compound but she isn’t there. Then she searches around. “Hope she isn’t on a mission. Wonder if she is still stalking Naruto-kun?” She asks herself before she turns a corner and spots Kiba. “Hey Kiba!” Sakura calls out. Kiba turns as does Akamaru. “Oh, hey Sakura. What do you want?” He greets her with a slight growl. Sakura gets a tick mark. “What did I say about greeting people like that?” She asks in a threatening manner. Kiba pales. “Sorry but I am still angry at you. Hinata is not exactly still her normal self.” Sakura sighs. “Do you know where she is? I want to talk to her.” Kiba and even Akamaru wonder why. “About what? Want to brag her about Naruto or something?” He asks.

Sakura twitches then walks to him as the ground below her cracks with each step. Kiba gasps and backs up. “Wait, I didn’t mean that!” Sakura grabs his shirt and shakes him. “Listen up, mutt-boy! I want to find Hinata and talk with her and no, I will not brag to her about Naruto-kun! So tell me where she is or where she might be and you will not be hurt! Much.” Kiba is dazed from the shaking, though he still manages to speak. “Check the bakery where she buys her cinnamon rolls...” He says groggily with his eyes swirled up. Sakura nods before dropping him and walks away. Akamaru shakes his head as he picks up his master and drags him home.

Sakura goes to where the bakery Hinata goes to and looks around before spotting her target, who is on a bench, with three boxes of cinnamon rolls and downing them. Sakura sweatdrops. “What did I do to you Hinata-chan?” Sakura asks herself as she walks to her. “Hinata!” She calls out. Hinata looks up and narrows her eyes, seeing the one person she hates with all of her being. She grabs her boxes and stands up before walking away, though Sakura stops her. “Wait! I want to talk.” Hinata turns to her with her eyes still narrowed. During the time Hinata found out about her Naruto-kun and Sakura, which was after he came back, she ate a lot. Mainly cinnamon rolls though. She still trains but since she ate more than trained, she gained some weight. Her cheeks, stomach, arms, legs, ass, and hips got a bit pudgier. Her shyness completely disappeared however.

“What do you want to talk about? And it better not be bragging about Naruto-kun.” Hinata says angrily. “No, but it does deal with Naruto-kun. Can we talk somewhere private?” Sakura asks. Hinata raises an eyebrow. “Why?” Sakura leans forward and whispers in her ear. Hinata blushes red before getting a nosebleed. “Ok…” Hinata whispers before the two shushin to a park.

They both sit on a bench and look around, seeing the park empty. “So, what did you mean by what you just told me?” Hinata asks. “Well, I knew that you liked Naruto-kun, but since he always went after me, I got to thinking what would happen if he stopped showing me affection. I guess I got a little selfish, though it felt like it was my fault for sending him after Sasuke. Then I wanted to get to know him more and we went out before he left. Guess what I am trying to say is, I want you to be part of our relationship.” Sakura says. Hinata looks at her. “Why? And I do, but why?”

Sakura sighs. “I just felt bad for taking him from you. So I thought, why not have her join us?” Hinata nods slowly. “Does he know of this?” Hinata asks. Sakura shakes her head. “No. Just thought it would be a surprise.” She says with a giggle.

Hinata narrows her eyes. “No other motive?” Sakura blushes. “Well, I do want to have fun with you before-hand.” Hinata blushes lightly. “But I don’t like girls like that.” Sakura giggles. “You will after I am done with you but only me and Naruto-kun can have fun with you. Besides, I really want to see your face when Naruto-kun is pounding that plump ass of yours.” Sakura giggles perversely as Hinata blushes very red, forgetting about the cinnamon rolls. “Now, I have to leave to begin my shift but tonight, around six, meet me at Naruto-kun’s apartment. You already know where it is. Naruto-kun will be out so we can be alone and have some fun.” Sakura says before standing up. She looks around before giving Hinata a heated kiss on the lips then walks away. Hinata sits on the bench with her face making an impression of a fish.

XXXX

At Sakura’s home, Mebuki sits on the couch as she drinks some coffee, wondering how today would go. She has a blush on her face though. “So, Naruto will come over and have his way with me. Why does that turn me on so much?” She tells herself as she rubs her legs together. “Damn it, I am horny.” She then hears a knock at the door. Mebuki stands up and walks to the front door before opening it. There stands Naruto in his black and orange jumpsuit. “Hi Mebuki-chan.” He greets. Mebuki blushes at the –chan part before letting him inside. “Hello Naruto.”

Naruto looks around. “Wow, lovely home Mebuki-chan. No wonder Sakura-chan changed the looks inside my apartment.” He says as he sits down at the table. Mebuki smiles. “So, you want anything to drink?” She asks. “Well I don’t mind.” Naruto says. Mebuki goes and makes a cup of coffee. “So, did Sakura-chan tell you of the plan?” Naruto asks. Mebuki blushes but keeps making the coffee before handing it to him. Naruto takes it and takes a sip. “That blush means yes?” Naruto asks as he looks at her. Mebuki nods as she sits at the table, drinking her coffee, still having her blush.

Silence ensues, except for the occasional sip from them. “Good coffee. Now, how do you feel about this?” Naruto asks in a calm manner. “What do you mean?” Mebuki asks confused. “Are you fine with the demon-brat dating your daughter?” Naruto has the cup on the table now. Mebuki looks down. “I am sorry for calling you that. You made my daughter happy and crazy in bed, even if it was only for a few days.” She says, blushing from last night’s events. Naruto chuckles. “Weeellllll, would you want to experience that?” Mebuki looks at him. “You really want to do it with an old hag like me?” Naruto looks around. “I don’t see an old hag.” He says before finishing the cup and standing up. Mebuki blushes pink like her daughter’s hair before Naruto stands her up.

L

“Come on. I think you really need this Mebuki-chan.” Naruto says as he walks upstairs while holding Mebuki’s hand, who follows Naruto like a little girl following her parents. He walks to her room and opens the door then both walk inside. He closes it behind him and activates the seal on the door. Mebuki stands there before Naruto turns her then kisses her lips softly. Mebuki blushes before she kisses him back. The two make out as Naruto’s tongue enters her mouth and explores. Mebuki moans from softly feeling that.

They break apart for the need of air before Naruto starts to take her clothes off. Mebuki lets him as the two look at each other. Now Mebuki stands there naked as Naruto rubs her breasts. He rubs her nipples gently, making her moan before he gets naked. Mebuki looks at his cock, which stands at attention at nine-inches-long and three-inches-thick like the dildo but it seems bigger for some reason to her. Naruto rubs her sides softly before kissing her again. Mebuki kisses back without hesitation as Naruto brings her to the bed then sits her at the edge.

He lies her on it before kissing down her body, starting at her neck. He kisses slowly and drags his tongue around her smooth skin then reaches for her left nipple and licks it. Mebuki moans softly as she lays there on the bed, letting this boy…no, this man touch her body. Naruto gently sucks on her nipple as his hands massage her breasts. Mebuki has her eyes closed as she moans. Naruto gently bites the nipple before letting that one go and licks the other before sucking that one. He massages her breasts some more before letting go of her nipple and dragging his tongue down her stomach.

Mebuki gasps and moans lightly from him dragging his tongue down her body. Naruto licks her smooth and toned stomach as he lightly teases her bellybutton before moving down to her sacred area. There is a small patch of blond hair above her pussy as he takes a small whiff. He then licks her folds in a teasing manner as he rubs her thighs. Mebuki moans more as his tongue tickles her pussy, his hands holding her down as he touches her skin. Naruto uses his whole tongue as he licks the outside of her pussy, dragging it up and down before using the tip to drag it between the lips. Mebuki bucks from that as her moans become louder.

He reaches up with his tongue and flicks her clit. Mebuki’s eyes shoot open as she groans loudly before another flick is felt. “Mmm…!” She bites her bottom lip so she won’t say anything and lets the sounds of sex fill the room. Naruto giggles as he swirls his tongue around the nub before sucking it gently. The nub itself is about the same size as the tip of his thumb and sticks out about half an inch. Naruto sucks it softly as he licks it with his tongue more. He has to hold down a thrashing Mebuki, who is bucking, squirming, and moaning from the feeling Naruto is giving her. Naruto lets go of the nub before he parts her folds with his tongue and slides it in her then moves it around inside her love hole. Mebuki gasps and moans as Naruto rubs the tip of his tongue along her walls. She can’t take it and orgasms quickly. Naruto drinks all her juice, which tastes a bit sweet but nothing else.

Naruto doesn’t stop as he keeps moving his tongue around inside her. He rubs her hips some more before one hand reaches down and rubs her ass while the other goes and rubs her pussy from under her. Mebuki tries so hard to keep her legs spread as she moans loudly from the tongue work. She moans even more when Naruto slides two fingers inside then moves them and his tongue in conjunction. Mebuki is sweating. Naruto smirks as his tongue and fingers dive and move around inside her pussy, feeling her get wetter by the minute. Not even five minutes and she orgasms yet again. Naruto drinks all of that also.

Mebuki pants as she lies on the bed still while Naruto takes his tongue and fingers out. He then crawls on her and kisses her deeply with tongue. Mebuki kisses back as she tastes herself in the process. Naruto pulls away as he stares at a flustered and panting Mebuki. “How do you feel?” Mebuki looks at him. “Like I am twenty years younger.” Naruto chuckles. “I thought you were twenty years old.” He says with a smile. Mebuki smiles and blushes. “Charmer.” “Please, you and Sakura-chan could be sisters.” Mebuki giggles like a school girl. “Oh, stop it.” Naruto gently kisses her again as both kiss like lovers. He then sits next to her. “Now, you want to do a blow job or has it been too long?” Mebuki turns and looks at him as he rubs her sides gently. She shivers. “Well it has been too long with a real cock but I can give it a go. Especially after last night…” Naruto chuckles seeing her blush.

Mebuki pushes Naruto down on the bed as she goes to his cock, which stands at full mast, though with a curve. She rubs it gently before kissing the head then licking it. Naruto moans softly as he lays his head back. Mebuki looks at him. “How does it feel to have an older woman do this?” She asks in a sultry tone as she licks some more while looking at him. “Mmm good. Though you would be considered a MILF and a hot one at that.” Naruto says before moaning more as Mebuki puts the head in her mouth. Mebuki blushes from the compliment while she starts to suck his wonderful cock. She hasn’t had one in over ten years and she is not going to waste the time she has. She sucks him slowly with only the head and another inch inside her mouth while she strokes the rest. Using her other hand, she cups his balls and gently massages them.

Naruto moans as he reaches over and gently rubs her ass. She sags a bit in this area too but Naruto doesn’t mind. Mebuki moans softly from the touch as she adds more into her mouth. She bobs her head slowly but sucks hard every time she slides some of it out, except for the head. Her hands are magic as she massages his balls. Naruto moans as he gently spanks Mebuki. “I’m close.” He groans. The spank makes her jump a bit but hearing he is close makes her suck at least seven inches in her mouth while massaging his balls more. She sucks faster as her head bobs on his cock. That does it as Naruto grunts and orgasms. Mebuki’s eyes shoot open from the torrent of cum going into her mouth. She drinks the best she can but some comes out of her mouth. Mebuki takes the cock out and sits up on her knees as she pants while she drinks what was in her mouth. The cum lands on her body as some more squirts out. Naruto is panting. “Sorry. Forgot to warn you about that.” Mebuki waves it off as she likes the taste of his cum and is slowly getting addicted to it.

Naruto looks at her. “Why not rub that cum all over your body like the sexy Cougar you are?” Mebuki blushes but nods as she does obediently. She rubs the cum over her breasts and stomach, loving the feeling. “You came so much Naruto.” Mebuki says as Naruto sits up. He lays Mebuki down again as he opens her legs. “Well, want some more inside you Mebuki-chan?” “Yes Naruto-kun.” She says as she moans and squeals when the head of his still hard cock touches her entrance before it goes inside. She closes her eyes as Naruto slides more inside her. “So big…” She whispers out before Naruto touches her cervix with eight inches inside her. “So tight Mebuki-chan. You sure you are a mother? You are as tight as Sakura-chan is.” Mebuki blushes very red as her body shows it. Naruto giggles before he gently rocks inside her.

Mebuki moans from the feeling, not having a naked cock inside her after so many years. Her pussy needed one and Naruto is filling her up very well. Naruto holds her legs up as he fucks her slowly. “How many times do I fuck you before I can come out? I don’t think I will be able to for a while.” Mebuki sits up and kisses him as she moans. He kisses her back as he starts to move faster. “Ooh Naruto-kun. Faster. Harder! Make me scream!” Naruto smirks. “Oh, we have ALL day today Mebuki-chan and many more later on. Sakura-chan also wants to join, but today it is just you and me.” Naruto says as he picks up the pace.

Mebuki moans as she lays back down again while Naruto moves his hips back and forth. He still holds onto her legs as he keeps them apart and her knees bent. “Are you a good girl?” Naruto asks. “I am a good girl. A very good girl.” Mebuki says, panting as her breasts move with the rhythm. “What do good girls get?” Naruto asks. “Anything?” Mebuki asks meekly. “Heh, good girls get filled as much as they want.” Naruto giggles as he gets on her and kisses her while fucking her and keeping her legs apart still. Mebuki moans in the kiss as her tongue fights his. The two make out as the bed rocks with the movement.

Naruto breaks the kiss as Mebuki wants more but pants and moans as Naruto starts to lick her right nipple. He tastes his cum on it but doesn’t mind as he fucks her harder. Mebuki screams as his cock touches all the right areas while the head keeps hitting her cervix. Naruto then looks at her as he pants. “Does the good girl want to be filled?” He asks in a husky voice. Mebuki’s body shivers from that. “Yes! Shove that head in my womb and fill me!” She yells as she orgasms. Naruto goes deep as his head pierces her cervix and orgasms inside her, her walls clamping down on his cock.

He lets go of her legs as they fall to the sides while Mebuki groans happily. “So much cum and still coming.” She says while panting and having her tongue out. Naruto chuckles as he goes and kisses her deeply. She kisses him again as she sucks on his tongue this time. Naruto moans softly as he fills Mebuki completely. “Mmm so good.” She says as she lets go of his tongue. “You’re welcome Mebuki-chan. Now one question; can you get pregnant?” Mebuki laughs as she cups his cheeks. “Thanks, but I am not as young as I used to be.” Naruto smirks. “That wasn’t the question though.” He says as he reaches behind and spanks her ass. Mebuki gasps and looks at him. “Sorry Naruto-kun. Yes, I still can but, would you want to?” Naruto thinks about it. “Getting my future mother-in-law pregnant and her daughter? If that seems wrong, I don’t want to be right.” He says as he rolls over.

Mebuki squeals as she is now on top. She looks at him. “You want that?” “Yes. Now ride me cowgirl and fill yourself up some more.” Naruto says as he spanks her ass. Mebuki moans as she starts to buck on him. Naruto watches her body and notices her breasts are now firmer than before. He shakes his head, thinking he is seeing things as Mebuki starts to bounce on him. Mebuki puts one hand on his chest as she rides him hard and fast. They both moan together as Naruto thrusts up. “Mmm Naruto-kun. Buck me, my horse!” Mebuki says, moaning with a giggle. Naruto giggles and moans as he thrusts while she bounces him. “Mmm all that is missing is a hat. Ride me girl!” He spanks her again, causing her to moan and bounce.

The bed shakes some more as Mebuki bounces and rides Naruto hard and fast. Sometimes she slams onto him as Naruto bucks up, causing him to enter her womb before leaving it. Mebuki is sweating but she is having a great time. She feels tired but at the same time doesn’t. She wonders why but doesn’t care at the moment as she is with someone who wants her, even if she is not in her prime anymore and with a child. Mebuki moans as she slams down and orgasms, thinking of Naruto giving her another child. Naruto moans as he shoots another load into her womb. The two pant as Mebuki is still sitting up.

Naruto looks at her and notices her breasts are bigger now. She was a mid c cup and now is a low d. Mebuki looks at Naruto with a smile. “That was intense.” She says. “Yes, it was.” Naruto looks between her legs and sees his cum coming out of her. “Mmm Mebuki-chan, can use that cum and rub it on your face?” Mebuki raises an eyebrow but nods as she does as told. She feels Naruto get harder as she rubs the cum all over her face. “Ooh, do you like it when I rub your cum all over me?” Mebuki asks seductively. That causes Naruto to thrust up, making her moan. “Ooh yes, but it seems like you are very submissive.” He says as he traces a finger on her left hip. It sends shivers up and down her spine. “I wouldn’t mind being submissive to you.” Mebuki says. She leans down and kisses Naruto deeply. “I wouldn’t mind you dominating me since my daughter did that yesterday and it turned me on.” She adds.

Naruto smirks and rubs her ass, which still sags a bit. He grabs some of his cum that is between his legs that spilled out and rubs it all over her ass. “Mmm, rubbing your cum on my ass? Such a naughty boy.” Mebuki teases. Naruto laughs as he thrusts up again. “Want to ride me again cow girl?” Mebuki nods as she sits up then starts to ride him again. The two moan as Mebuki bounces on him hard while Naruto thrusts into her quickly. Naruto watches her body though as Mebuki has her head back and eyes closed. He notices her body being smoother than earlier and her skin is now a tad bit pinker. _‘Could my cum be doing this?’_ Naruto thinks. He keeps thrusting in her as Mebuki bounces faster while he reaches around and rubs her ass. He gasps, not feeling it saggy but plump.

Naruto is wide-eyed but smiles as he looks at Mebuki, who has a smile on her face as she rides Naruto some more. He even notices her face looks younger. _‘So, my cum is like a miracle cream, eh? Well it seems like the more Mebuki has on her, the younger she looks. Wonder what Sakura-chan would say? Hope baa-chan doesn’t find out.’_ He thinks as he sits up and holds Mebuki. She looks at him as he kisses her while thrusting in her. She moans and kisses him back, their tongues doing the dance again as they try to dominate each other. Their bodies rub together as their hips slow down. Soon, they just move slowly as one while they kiss, each rubbing their backs. Mebuki uses her muscles to massage Naruto’s cock. Naruto moans from that as he sucks on Mebuki’s tongue.

Soon, Naruto orgasms again as Mebuki breaks the kiss to moan and tilts her head back while Naruto kisses her neck softly. Mebuki pants softly from each kiss. _‘He really is gentle in bed.’_ She thinks as they hold each other. “Mmm, you feel ok?” Naruto asks. “I feel wonderful Naruto-kun.” Mebuki says. “Heh ok. Hmm, want me to cover you in cum?” He asks. Mebuki looks at him with a giggle. “My, my; are you getting a fetish now?” She asks. Naruto giggles. “Is that a yes?” Mebuki smirks and nods as she pulls Naruto out of her after unwrapping each other. Mebuki moans, kneeling as she looks down to see the mixture of cum ooze out of her. Naruto stands up. She then looks at Naruto’s cock. “Give me a nice blow job and you will be covered head to toe.” Naruto says.

Mebuki nods as she adjusts herself before licking the cum-covered cock. Already addicted to the taste, she sucks the whole thing and starts deepthroating him. Naruto moans loudly as he grabs onto her shoulders. “Damn Mebuki-chan! Your mouth is like a vacuum!” Naruto says. Mebuki giggles as she sucks, causing vibrations to pass through his cock. Naruto moans and gasps from that as Mebuki keeps deepthroating him with just her head. Her hands are on his ass, grabbing onto him. Naruto has a ‘stupid’ look on his face as he feels her try to force his cum to come out. It works. Naruto pulls back and takes his cock out of her mouth. Mebuki looks at him as he strokes his member before a stream of cum shoots out. Mebuki covers her eyes, though she opens her mouth, as Naruto’s cum covers her body completely on the front. Naruto pants as he sits on the bed. Mebuki uses her hands to cover her body completely before tasting some in her mouth and putting some into her still full pussy. “I do good, Naruto-kun?” Mebuki asks with an innocent voice.

Naruto chuckles. “Very. Now I want you to see something.” Naruto gets off the bed and drags Mebuki off it. He walks her to the mirror and has her look. “What you see?” Mebuki gasps. “Holy shit!” She says as she looks at her body. No wrinkles, toned smooth skin which is less pale now, curves everywhere, DD breasts now, and wider hips. She turns to the side and her ass is bigger and firmer. Naruto spanks her, causing her to jump with a moan. “H-How?” She asks as she checks herself out more. “I think it is my cum. I noticed earlier after you rubbed yourself with it.” Mebuki turns to him then kisses him deeply. “I feel younger Naruto-kun.” She says as her breasts bounce a bit. “Really? Then that means you might be able to keep up with me.”

Naruto grabs her and brings her to the bed. Mebuki giggles as she has her stomach on the bed and her feet on the floor. Naruto gets behind her and slides his cock into her slick pussy. Mebuki moans happily. “Mmm, yes, fuck me hard! How much stamina you got?” Naruto puts on a thinking pose as he begins to fuck Mebuki. She moans as she looks at him. “Well, I did fuck Sakura for like six hours after our date. She actually had to use a soldier pill. We broke the bed though…” Naruto says before grabbing her ass and fucking her harder. Mebuki moans loudly as she makes a ‘fucked stupid’ face. “OH YES NARUTO-KUN!!! HARDER!!!” She screams as Naruto goes harder and faster. He spanks her big ass, leaving a mark. Mebuki moans as she looks at him. “Spank me again. I have been a bad girl.” She teases him as he spanks her again while ramming his cock now.

Mebuki looks forward as drool comes down her chin and her eyes are close to rolling back. Naruto goes deep and cums hard as he gives her another hard spank, leaving a red hand print on her ass. Mebuki moans as she feels the cum pour into her. _‘With this much cum, no way I can’t get pregnant.’_ She shudders at the thought. Naruto rubs her ass softly, making Mebuki sigh happily. “Now, did you have any fantasies?” Naruto asks. Mebuki looks at him. “Well…” She blushes and looks away. “Tell me Mebuki-chan.” Naruto massages her ass, making her moan softly. “I always wanted to have a threeway with two men, though I didn’t want to betray my husband.” She says.

Naruto smirks as he makes a clone. Mebuki turns her head and sees a second Naruto. “Good thing I can make clones.” Naruto says as he and his clone chuckle. Mebuki blushes red as the clone gets on the bed and faces her. Naruto pushes Mebuki up and gets her on her hands and knees on the bed. “This good?” Naruto asks. “Oh yes, it is.” Mebuki says as she goes and licks the cock in front of her. The clone moans as Naruto starts to fuck her slowly again, painfully slow. Mebuki moans softly as she puts the cock in her mouth and sucks it in the same rhythm as Naruto fucks her, painfully slow. Mebuki slides the cock out of her mouth at the same time Naruto slides out, though the heads stay in her. They then slide together before Naruto slides out then slams into her. That makes Mebuki moan as she deepthroats the clone and sucks like her life depends on it.

The room is filled with moans as the clone rubs Mebuki’s head while she bobs her head. She moans as Naruto pulls out his cock fully before sliding it back in, each time the head makes a popping sound. This goes on for five minutes with the clone cumming three times, though Mebuki swallowed it all happily. Naruto then shoves his cock completely in her before grabbing her big ass and pounding her fully. Mebuki moans with the cock in her mouth as she keeps sucking. The clone moans once more before cumming again. She drinks it all before the clone dispels. Mebuki keeps moaning as Naruto keeps pounding her hole.

“Mmm Mebuki-chan, you feel good? Want more cream?” Naruto asks. Mebuki is a bumbling mess as she is being fucked stupid. Naruto spanks her, breaking her out of her stupor as she looks behind her, her ass shaking from the fucking. “Fill me Naruto-kun! Give me your BABIES!!!” She screams out as Naruto fills her up again. Mebuki collapses on the bed from having an unknown amount of orgasms. She has had more today than in her life. Naruto rubs her ass gently. “Aw, Mebuki-chan tired?” Mebuki nods slowly. Naruto picks her up and turns her around on him then goes around and lays her on the bed. He cuddles her, still conjoined as Mebuki snuggles into his arms. “Want more later? After all, it is only twelve o’clock now.” Naruto says. Mebuki nods slowly. “I want more babies…” She says softly before going to sleep. Naruto chuckles as he holds her close. **3,824 words in this lemon scene.**

XXXX

Sakura just left the hospital and heads to Naruto’s apartment. She hopes Hinata is there. She has her pouch filled with toys, though she wonders if Hinata wants Naruto to fuck her pussy since she might want him to be her first down there. Sakura thinks about it as she walks. She also wonders how her mother is doing since she isn’t as young as she used to be. She knows Naruto would treat her well though.

Sakura arrives at the apartment and looks around. “Hinata, are you here?” She asks. Hinata peeks her head through a corner. “I’m here. Just waiting for you since I can’t get inside.” Sakura blinks. “You tried to break into Naruto-kun’s home?” She asks bewildered. Hinata gasps. “I mean not like that! I, uh…” She says though she becomes quiet. Sakura sighs. “Come on.” She says before pulling a key out and opens the door. Sakura walks inside as Hinata follows. Sakura then closes and locks the door before activating the security seal.

Hinata looks around the place. It is clean and organized. She expected to be dirty or something, though with Sakura now his girlfriend, she probably made him clean up. She guesses. “So, what do you think? I had made Naruto-kun clean up when I first came here. It was bad though not completely.” Sakura says. “I see. You even added some of your own style to it.” Hinata says as she looks at the little things. “Yeah, well, I sometimes did spend some nights here before we took it a step further, if you know what I mean.” Sakura says. Hinata nods, though sadly.

L

Sakura sees that and grabs her hand before leading her to the bedroom. Hinata gasps as she is dragged. “What are you doing!?” She freaks. “To make you feel better and to show how sorry I am.” Sakura says as she sits Hinata on the bed. Hinata looks at her as Sakura undresses herself. Her body is toned and slim around her waist with her breasts a high c cup and her hips wide. Her ass is firm and cute, giving her an hourglass shape. Hinata blushes from seeing her body and it makes her hide her own more. Sakura wants none of that as she opens Hinata’s arms then begins undressing her. Hinata resists. “Hinata-chan, stop resisting ok. Trust me, you will like what I will do.” Sakura says. Hinata nods as she lets Sakura take her clothes off.

Hinata sits on the bed, naked now, though she sports a blush and covers her privates. Sakura giggles since it makes Hinata look cute before she goes and kisses her like earlier. Hinata gasps but she never pulls away. She opens her mouth after Sakura wants entry. Her tongue explores around inside, making Hinata moan softly. She then uses her tongue to play with Sakura’s and the two French kiss before breaking apart. “Mmm, sweet like cinnamon though it should be obvious why.” Sakura says as she stands back up. Hinata blushes. “Now move them arms and stand up. I want to look at you.” Sakura demands.

Hinata hesitates but then stands up and moves her arms to the side. Sakura drools, seeing her body. Hinata stands some inches taller than Sakura with her hair reaching her ass. Her waist is not fat but more on the chubby side with some stomach, thanks to the sweets. Her breasts are almost E, but smaller than Tsunade’s, with her hips wider than Sakura’s. Her legs go for miles with some muscle/fat in them. Same for her arms. Sakura turns Hinata and sees her ass. It is big. She gives it a spank, making Hinata eep and moan. “Damn Hinata-chan! Those sweets did you good, but well, let’s say after Naruto-kun gets through with you, some of the weight will fall off. You get some exercise with him.” Sakura says as she keeps staring at Hinata. Hinata looks down. “Naruto-kun won’t like me like this.” “Ha please, if Naruto-kun saw you right now, he would bone you to kingdom cum.” Hinata blushes beet red as Sakura giggles.

She goes and holds Hinata and kisses her again as she reaches down and rubs Hinata’s pussy. “Naruto-kun actually likes a woman with meat and curves. He told me himself after seeing me like this. He said he liked the way I looked before but now he can’t get enough. I don’t even remember why I was on that stupid diet. Besides, I feel good and after Naruto-kun gets through with you, we will the thing guys want and girls envy, though only Naruto-kun can touch us.” Sakura says as she kisses Hinata again while rubbing more. Hinata kisses her back, moaning, not caring anymore after hearing all that.

Sakura breaks the kiss and sits Hinata on the bed. “Now let me make you feel good Hinata-chan.” Sakura says as she opens Hinata’s legs. Hinata eeps and wants to close them but she wants to see where this goes. Soon, she starts to moan when Sakura licks her chubby pussy with her tongue. Sakura holds Hinata’s legs open as Sakura licks slowly but hard, her tongue going all over her pussy. She rubs her legs as Hinata lays back on the bed, moaning. Sakura keeps licking her as she drags the tip of her tongue inside of her folds, teasing her. Hinata gasps from that as she feels Sakura reach up and rub her nipples. Hinata closes her eyes, never feeling this good even when she played with herself.

Sakura then slides her tongue into Hinata’s pussy and moves it around. Hinata moans more, feeling that as Sakura massages her breasts while her thumbs tease her nipples. Sakura’s tongue moves around, feeling and tasting Hinata at the same time. She drags the tip along the walls, making Hinata moan loudly. Hinata feels Sakura drag her tongue around inside her as her nipples are now being pulled. Sakura then rubs her tongue along a certain spot, which makes Hinata open her eyes and scream as she cums. Sakura drinks all the cum as she keeps playing with Hinata’s nipples.

After drinking her treat, Sakura sits up. “Mmm, so sweet Hinata-chan. I bet you liked that, huh?” Hinata nods with a blush and a smile. “Heh, don’t worry; Naruto will do the same and longer. He is a stamina freak after all.” Sakura gets on Hinata and makes out with her. Hinata moans and kisses her back as she tastes herself on Sakura’s mouth. The two separate and look at each other. “Sakura-chan, how or when did you start liking girls?” Hinata asks, panting. “Well, you can blame my mother. I asked her about Sex Ed. then one thing lead to another and me and her have had sex constantly, till we stopped when I dated Naruto-kun before he left. Then I found out why and yesterday we ‘rekindled’ our sex life, though I never knew what we were doing back then till later on. I am not full lesbian but the only guy for me is Naruto-kun, so that is that. Now, want to try some pussy?” Sakura asks.

Hinata looks at her. “Well I don’t know.” She says meekly. “You have to try once. Besides, you are my girlfriend now and Naruto-kun’s.” Sakura says. Hinata blushes then nods. Sakura giggles before sliding herself up and sitting on Hinata’s breasts. She then hovers over her face. Hinata does an experimental lick on Sakura’s pussy. Sakura shudders from feeling her tongue. Hinata licks again and again until she keeps licking her pussy. Sakura is very sweet, kinda like cherries. Sakura moans as she uses her legs and hands to keep herself stable over Hinata, though she wants to sit on her. Somehow, Hinata feels this and puts her hands-on Sakura’s hips and brings her down before licking her like Sakura did prior.

Sakura moans as she grinds against Hinata’s tongue. Hinata licks some more as she massages Sakura’s ass while sucking on her lips. Sakura gasps from that and almost cums but she holds her ground. Hinata then slides her tongue inside and licks her hard and slow. Sakura grunts and moans lowly as her nails dig into the walls. She doesn’t know who is better right now. Hinata licks and licks as she massages Sakura’s ass more, before spanking her. Sakura gasps and cums on her face. Hinata drinks her reward and swallows all of it before cleaning Sakura’s pussy. Sakura pants as she slides down Hinata’s body before the two kiss. They share their juices as they mix, giving them a different flavor.

They caress each other as their tongues dance together in their mouths, not wanting to break apart. But the need for air kills that and they do. They stare at each other then giggle. “Can we do more?” Hinata asks. “Ooh, someone liked it. He he, you are very fun Hinata-chan. Should have done this long ago.” Sakura turns around on a blushing Hinata before opening her legs. She opens Hinata’s legs and licks her still wet pussy. Hinata moans before she licks Sakura’s wet pussy. Sakura moans on Hinata’s pussy as she licks more. The two battle it out, so to speak, as they lick each other, trying to see who can cum first. Sakura licks Hinata’s clit. Hinata gasps from that as Sakura swirls her tongue around the nub. Hinata smirks and attacks Sakura’s clit, doing the same but faster. Moans fill the bedroom as do slurping sounds.

Sakura steps it up and sucks on the clit while she rubs two fingers on Hinata’s pussy. Hinata moans as she licks but then moans louder when Sakura slips three fingers inside. To get back at her, Hinata nibbles on Sakura’s clit, and using one hand, she slips three fingers in her pussy then rubs her ass hole with her thumb before sliding that in. Sakura moans from the nibbling and the fingers going in her, which makes her suck and finger Hinata harder. She already had Naruto’s cock in both of her holes and his fist in her pussy. Yeah, she really liked that. The two keep going before Hinata can’t take it and cums. She screams into Sakura’s pussy, making Sakura cum hard and squirt onto Hinata’s face. Their faces become covered in juices as they lap everything up.

Sakura then rolls off Hinata as the two pant. “I win!” Sakura says, causing Hinata to giggle. “Then, what do you want to next?” Hinata asks. Sakura sits up and turns Hinata, so she lies fully on the bed since her feet were touching the floor. Sakura opens Hinata’s legs as she looks at Sakura, wondering what she might do. Sakura then slides between Hinata’s legs with her legs open until their pussies touch. Sakura sits up and sits up Hinata before she moves as her pussy rubs with Hinata’s, making her moan. Hinata moans and catches on as she begins rubbing back, holding onto each other by their arms. The two scissor as they look at each other, well Hinata looks at Sakura’s breasts while Sakura looks at Hinata’s. The two rub slowly as the friction causes their lips to move against each other before they pick up the pace.

Now, both moan more as they watch their breasts bounce and jiggle. Their pussies become wetter, helping them rub faster. They get closer and make their clits rub together also, making them moan louder. The two kiss as they scissor more, fighting for dominance in their mouths before Hinata submits and sucks on Sakura’s tongue. Sakura moans in her mouth as their breasts tickle their nipples together. The pleasure is too much and both cum hard. They hold onto each other and pant as their bodies begin to stick together from the sweat they built up.

“That…was…awesome.” Hinata says. The two giggle before separating and lying on the bed. “Is there more?” Hinata asks. “Well, there is, but I know you want Naruto-kun to take your virginity, but you can fuck me.” Sakura says as she stands up from the bed and walks to her clothes. She reaches down and grabs her pouch. Hinata sits up and stares at her ass as she licks her lips. Sakura takes out a scroll before unsealing the strap-on dildo that is shaped like Naruto’s cock. Hinata looks at that and gasps, seeing how it looks identical to Naruto’s cock. “What is that?” She squeaks out.

Sakura turns around and smirks. “Never seen a dildo before?” Hinata shakes her head. “Well, this one is shaped like Naruto-kun’s and is full of his cum. Though I am sure you noticed the similarities…” Hinata blushes making Sakura giggle. “He came a lot at the shop we went to yesterday morning. They do good work, though the girl wanted to bone Naruto-kun… Anyway, stand up.” Hinata does as Sakura grabs Hinata’s underwear. “Since your hips are wider than mine, the strap-on won’t fit, so your underwear will do.” Sakura says as she unclips the dildo from the strap before clipping it to the underwear then walks to Hinata and puts it on her. Hinata blushes then moans when Sakura rubs her pussy then spanks her. “Tired yet?” Sakura asks. “No.” Hinata says with a shake of her head.

Sakura then gets on the bed with her hands and knees on it. She shakes her ass at Hinata. “Come on and fuck me.” Hinata nods slowly. “Why don’t you ‘punish’ me for taking your Naruto-kun?” Sakura asks seductively. Hinata bites her lip before going to her and aligning the dildo to her entrance. She puts the head in, making Sakura moan and watches her pussy stretch in fascination. “Ram that in me!!!” Sakura screams. Hinata does and Sakura moans loudly. Hinata then smirks as she grabs Sakura’s ass and starts to fuck her.

Sakura moans as she feels the dildo go in and out of her slick pussy. Hinata spanks her as she fucks her girlfriend. She giggles from thinking that. “Yes, punish me!” Sakura moans out as she is spanked again. Hinata goes faster as her hips move back and forth quickly. She also rocks them and makes her ass shake. Sakura moans as she puts her face on the bed and muffles her screaming. Their skin slaps together as the bed rocks. Good thing Naruto bought a new one earlier…

The girls moan as Hinata spanks Sakura again. Sakura moans and looks back. “Like fucking me?” She asks. Hinata smirks and giggles as she goes harder. She sits up Sakura and the two kiss as the dildo keeps sliding in and out of Sakura. Hinata grabs Sakura’s breasts and kneads them while rubbing her nipples. Sakura moans and pants as she sucks on Hinata’s tongue. Hinata goes deep and makes Sakura scream as she cums. Sakura reaches down and activates the seal to make the dildo cum. She moans and shivers from the feeling as the two break the kiss. “What did you do?” Hinata asks confused. “I made the dildo ‘cum’.” Sakura says.

Hinata looks at her in confusion. “I will show you.” Sakura says as she slides the dildo out of her and lays on the bed. She spreads her legs as a stream of cum oozes out, though she makes sure none of it falls on the floor. “Want a taste of Naruto’s cum?” Sakura asks. Hinata doesn’t need to be told twice as she dives in and licks the mixed cum from Sakura. Sakura giggles and moans from that before Hinata finishes her treat. “Mmm, Naruto-kun’s cum tastes so good. And your juices mixed in gives it a unique flavor.” Hinata moans as she wipes her lips. “Oh yes, it does.” Sakura says before she kisses Hinata. The two kiss before breaking apart.

“Now, I want you to practice sucking cock so you don’t mess up the first time.” Sakura says before grabbing the dildo and clips it from the underwear. She then goes and grabs the strap on the floor and clips it on there. She then puts it on herself as the nubs enter her pussy and ass hole, making her shiver. She looks at Hinata, who is sitting on the bed now. “I can tell if you bite or not thanks to receptors in the dildo. So no biting. Now, pretend the dildo is a popsicle.” Sakura says as she stands in front of Hinata before refilling the dildo again. “Oh, and do good and you get more cum.”

Hinata looks at the dildo and gives it a lick. It is still slick with juices from earlier. Sakura moans thanks to those same receptors. Hinata licks some more before sucking on the head of the curved instrument. Sakura rubs Hinata’s head as Hinata sucks on the ‘popsicle’. The flavor on it is now her favorite one. Hinata bobs her head as Sakura keeps moaning. “Now, if you can, add more. Don’t go too deep if you can’t take it.” Sakura says, panting. Hinata nods, making the nubs inside Sakura move with the movement.

Hinata grabs Sakura’s hips and sucks half of the dildo in her mouth. She really can’t get enough of the dildo and wonders how the real one would differ. Sakura keeps moaning, though screams when Hinata bites down by accident. “I said don’t bite! That would cause mayor pain to Naruto, unless done right.” Sakura reprimands Hinata then moans when Hinata keeps sucking. Thinking on what Sakura said, Hinata begins nibbling on the head as she sucks. Sakura moans more as her face becomes rosy. _‘I am so throwing away the other dildos. This one is a keeper and I will get two others. Wonder if that girl will give them to me for free or at a discount if I let Naruto fuck her?’_ Sakura thinks. _‘Maybe eat her out too.’_

Soon, Sakura moans loudly as she cums, causing the dildo to cum inside Hinata’s mouth. She happily drinks the reward, though she never expected so much. Still, she downs it all before she takes the dildo out of her mouth. Sakura falls and turns as she lands on the bed, panting and sweating. “I do good?” Hinata asks innocently, looking at her. Sakura just gives her a thumbs-up, making her laugh. They soon both cuddle together on the bed. “I am tired.” Sakura says. “Me too. When will Naruto-kun come?” Hinata asks. “Tomorrow morning. I told him to meet me here.” Sakura says. Hinata nods before the two of them fall asleep. The clock reads eleven pm. Time flies when you have fun and four and a half hours go by quickly. **2,847 words.**

XXXX

While the girls met together and had their fun, Mebuki woke up from her sex session. She hopes it wasn’t a dream, though she hasn’t slept that well in years. She looks at a sleeping Naruto who, surprisingly, or maybe not, is still hard inside her. She smiles softly and kisses him on the lips. That causes him to wake up and look at her with a smile. “Morning Mebuki-chan.” “Naruto, it isn’t morning since the sun set.” Mebuki looks over her shoulder. “It is seven o’clock. Man, I slept great though and woke up better than I have in years”. She adds. Naruto smiles and kisses her. “Well, if you are good, you can wake up like that more often.” He says. Mebuki giggles. “Let’s go eat before we resume where we left off.” Naruto says.

Mebuki blushes then squeals as Naruto holds her and gets off the bed. She wraps around him tightly as he carries her. “You want more?” Mebuki asks as she moans when Naruto bounces her while he walks out of the room. After taking the seal off, he opens the door and walks out then walks down the steps, Mebuki groaning from each step. “I did say all day, didn’t I?” Naruto asks as he moans softly from Mebuki squeezing him. “Yes, but I didn’t think you meant it literally.” Mebuki says, panting.

They make it to the kitchen as Naruto slides out of Mebuki. Mebuki moans in disappointment but then holds onto Naruto as she almost falls. “Oops, guess your legs are still asleep.” Naruto chuckles. “After this morning, it is no surprise.” Mebuki says as Naruto helps her regain the feeling. When she does, she walks to the kitchen, with a limp, and takes out what she needs to make some sandwiches. Naruto gets behind her and helps her out as he rubs his shaft on her ass. Mebuki moans softly. “If you keep doing that, we won’t eat.” She says. “Doing what?” Naruto asks, pretending he isn’t doing anything as he keeps rubbing. “MMMM, as much as I like that, I am hungry and so are you.” Mebuki says. Naruto snorts before he pulls away and goes to make coffee.

Mebuki makes two tall sandwiches with the fixings. “So, you really want to fill me that much?” She asks. “You don’t want me to or you want my cream all over your body?” Naruto asks. Mebuki giggles. “Well, I don’t mind, though I wonder how much of your cream would affect me?” She thinks out loud. “Maybe you can live up to two hundred years old and still look like you are now and still get pregnant.” Naruto says. Mebuki laughs. “Now there is a thought.” She says. “Though you would say you are still twenty.” That makes her laugh again. “So? I’m still hot.” Mebuki says as she makes a pose. Naruto chuckles. “I thought we are supposed to eat first?” Mebuki pouts cutely as she finishes the sandwiches.

The two walk to the table as Naruto sits on a chair then has Mebuki sit on him. Mebuki giggles as the two begin eating. “Mmm, not sure why, but eating a sandwich with a hot naked MILF on your lap tastes better.” Naruto says. Mebuki chuckles. “Yeah, I know, though for me is sitting on the lap of a hot young stud with his massive member nestled between my ass cheeks.” The two share a laugh as they eat. “Naruto-kun, do you really want to give me kids?” Mebuki asks, looking at him. Naruto kisses her mouth as he cleans her lips. “Yes. As many as you want. Same for Sakura-chan. I wasn’t kidding earlier Mebuki-chan.” Naruto says. Mebuki blushes and nods.

L

They finish up as Naruto makes a clone to go get a seal from his clothes. “Um, why the clone?” Mebuki asks. Naruto smirks as he moves the plates and cups aside then puts Mebuki on the table. Mebuki looks back at him as she moans when Naruto slides into her pussy. “Ever wanted to do it outside the bedroom?” Naruto asks as he starts to move. The clone comes back to see the Boss fuck Mebuki stupid. It chuckles as it goes to the door and applies the seal then dispels. Naruto smirks. “You can scream now.” He says as he thrusts into her. Mebuki screams as she holds onto the table, her breasts bouncing from the rhythm and thrusts.

“OOH Naruto-kun! Fuck meeee!!!” She moans loudly as Naruto grunts with each thrust. “I can’t hear you.” He says in a sing songy voice. Mebuki turns to him and smirks then tightens around his cock. “I SAID FUCK ME!!!!” She screams with a moan. Naruto shudders as he puts a foot on the table and hammers into her. “Yes ma’am!” The table screeches when it moves from the relentless pounding Naruto is doing. “YesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES!!!” Mebuki chants as her body rocks. Naruto wonders if he should reinforce the seal but doesn’t care. Soon, he cums and gushes cum into her pussy and womb. Mebuki cums as her face is flushed before slumping onto the table. Naruto spanks her. “Done already?” Mebuki shakes her head then tries to talk but it comes out in tongue. Naruto chuckles. “I have no idea what that means.” “LIVING ROOM!!! NOW!!!!!” She orders.

“Yes ma’am!” Naruto says as he picks her up then goes to the couch and sits down on it. “It has to be plastic…” Naruto grumbles. Mebuki looks at him as she tries to catch her breath. “So?” “You know how sticky this will be? I wouldn’t be surprised if I got stuck.” Naruto looks at her and spanks her. Mebuki moans. “At least it will be easy to clean.” She says before she puts her feet on his knees and starts to bounce on him. She moans as his slick cock slides in and out of her. “Don’t do anything. Just sit there.” Mebuki tells him as she keeps bouncing. “Not even encourage you?” Naruto asks as he moans.

Mebuki turns her head and gives him a look but can’t keep it as she moans and keeps bouncing. She says nothing as she rides her boy toy. All that can be heard are the sounds of them moaning, the noises her pussy are making, the slaps that their skin are doing together, and the couch moving along with the squeaks of the plastic.

Right now, Jiraiya is running around, wondering why his ‘spidey senses’, or sex senses, are going haywire. “Research somewhere! I MUST FIND IT!!!” He screams out, making everyone on the streets look at him oddly while Tsunade yells out of her office window for him to stop screwing around.

Naruto moans as he looks at Mebuki. Mebuki moans as she looks back at him. They both kiss as she keeps bouncing on him, the two sharing a small moment. Naruto reaches up, or tries to. He finds out the plastic stuck to him. “I’m stuck.” He mumbles in her mouth. She giggles but they don’t stop kissing. She stops bouncing as she sits on him and massages his cock by using her muscles. Naruto moans as he sucks on her tongue. Mebuki moans from that before she has his arms ‘ripped’ away from that plastic. That makes Naruto moan in pain as he lets go of her tongue. “This couch is being burned or at least the plastic is.” He grumbles as he thrusts up, making Mebuki moan.

That makes her cum and in return, makes him cum into her, filling her again. Some of his cum squirts out, thanks to Mebuki being very full. It lands on a picture of her and Sakura, mainly on their faces. The two look at that and laugh. “Wonder when you will do that to us?” Mebuki asks. “Tomorrow. I hope.” Naruto says. Mebuki giggles. Naruto looks in front of them and sees the window of the living room. It shows the outside as people walk by, though it is already dark but the street lights illuminate the streets. Thanks to the seal, no one can see inside. “Say, how about I fuck you on the window?” Naruto asks, making Mebuki blush. “What? Nooo….” She whines out. Naruto rolls his eyes. “The seal prevents from anyone seeing inside, but it would still be fun. Let’s give the people a show they would never be able to see.”

Mebuki wonders if he is telling the truth, but gasps as he picks her up, after becoming unstuck, and carries her to the window. She blushes in embarrassment, while at the same time, it turns her on. Naruto puts her on the glass as she puts her hands on it. Her breasts push against it as Mebuki looks back at Naruto. Naruto puts her feet on the large window sill before grabbing her ass and fucking her, slow at first. Mebuki moans softly as her breasts make some squeaking sounds. Naruto leans onto her. “Look outside Mebuki. Give these people a show.” He whispers in her ear, making her shudder.

Soon, Naruto picks up the pace, just a bit to tease her. Mebuki moans softly as her breasts squeak some more while her pussy makes noises of its own. Naruto massages her ass before opening the crack and rubbing her ass hole entrance with the tip of his finger. Mebuki moans and jumps a bit from feeling the finger. “Want it in you?” Naruto asks. Mebuki whimpers and moans. “Tease me.” She whispers. The window fogs up as Mebuki puts her face on the glass while she looks at the outside world. She wonders what would people think if they saw her. _‘Probably to take a turn.’_ She thinks to herself.

Naruto does as told and teases her second hole as he fucks her other one, his cock sliding in and out in perfect rhythm. He licks his finger before sliding it in her ass. Mebuki shudders as she moans. Naruto fingers her ass and fucks her pussy in opposite movements, but in perfect rhythm still. Mebuki is ecstatic, feeling pleasure from that. “Mebuki-chan likes?” She nods like a happy school girl. Soon, Naruto picks it up again as Mebuki moans more. The squeaks on the window becoming louder. She can’t take it and cums. Naruto pouts. “You came first. I wanted to do a different position.” Mebuki pants and looks back at him. “Then do it.”

Naruto takes his finger out, much to her disappointment, before she gasps as Naruto lifts her up then opens her legs. Now, her pussy and their connection are on display, so to speak. Naruto bounces her as he moves his hips. “Think people will like seeing this position?” Mebuki blushes and moans but doesn’t care. Hell, people could pay them for all she cares. This is hot. She moans as Naruto bounces her, slowly picking up the pace. Soon, her breasts bounce as she pants. She chants. “Oh Kami, Yes! Oh Kami, Yes!” Over and over. Naruto smirks. “Almost caught up to the days you missed out on sex?” Naruto asks. “Close…” She whispers and moans. Mebuki is happy. She misses her husband but Naruto is making her feel needed again, making her feel like a woman. Just that thought alone makes her clamp up and cum again. Naruto does too. Then it happens again; a squirt of cum shoots out and lands on the window.

Naruto leans Mebuki close and kisses her neck. “Want to lick that? You don’t want it to get stuck on there, do you?” Mebuki moans and shudders when he kissed and whispered in her ear. She leans forward as Naruto holds onto her and she licks the cum off the window in a sexual way, using her breasts to wipe it around. Naruto shudders from seeing that. “Naughty, naughty. Wonder what people would say?” Naruto teases. Mebuki looks back as she finishes. “They would ask for more.” She says with a tone of lust. Naruto gets a small nose bleed from that, making her laugh. “Naughty vixen.”

He wipes it with one hand. “Where to next?” He asks. Mebuki pants. “Bathroom. We need to wash up, plus we can get clean and dirty at the same time.” She says with a finger on her lip at the last part with an innocent look on her face. Naruto looks up and thanks the Kamis for this woman. He picks her up and runs upstairs, Mebuki moaning and squealing from the rush of him running.

Soon, he makes it to her room then goes into her bathroom. “Hmm, tub or shower?” Naruto asks. “Damn it, I knew I should have gotten a combination.” Mebuki grumbles and pouts. “Maybe later.” Naruto says as he steps into the shower. Naruto puts Mebuki down and holds her till she gets her bearings. He then pulls out, making her moan in disappointment. They then turn on the water as the two wash themselves. Whenever Naruto washes her, he kisses parts of her body as he goes down then up. Mebuki coos from that then she does the same, though she gives his cock a long suck as the head makes a popping sound when it comes out of her mouth. “Such a horny cougar.” Naruto says. “I’m your horny cougar.”

Naruto chuckles before he holds her and they kiss. The water cascades over them as the two have a passionate kiss. They break it and look at each other before Mebuki has a dirty thought. “Naruto-kun, can you call me mom?” Naruto raises an eye brow then smirks. “Incest fantasy? Did you like it when you and Sakura had sex back then?” He asks. Mebuki nods with a small blush. “Yes.” “Ok mom. What does mommy want now?” He asks. Mebuki shudders and gets a nose bleed. “Can you make a clone and have it fuck me from behind?” Naruto nods and makes a second clone.

They both pick her up as Naruto slides back into her pussy while the clone spreads her ass before sliding its cock into her ass. Mebuki moans and smiles happily. “Fuck me my sons!” She says as the two start slowly. They move together as Mebuki moans. “Fuck me fast! Don’t tease me.” She whines. The two nod before they pick up the pace. Mebuki moans as the two hold her close while their cocks slide in and out of her holes. “Does mommy feel good?” Naruto asks. “Very good. Fuck mommy hard.” She moans out loud before kissing Naruto. The Narutos fuck her harder as Naruto kisses her back. The clone kisses her neck and gently sucks on it. Mebuki feels it as Naruto sucks on her tongue. She then feels them go faster and harder, the clone’s cock reaching deep inside her.

The water completely soaks them and, along with the heat the three are producing, the glass in the shower, the bathroom window, and the mirror fog up fully. The three stay close as Mebuki and Naruto keep kissing. The clone leaves hickies on her neck and around her shoulders. Soon, all three cum together and Mebuki feels herself full again. The clone dispels as a torrent of cum comes out of her ass. Naruto turns off the water then steps out and puts a towel around themselves, still kissing. After drying off, Naruto walks out and carries Mebuki to bed. Both of them go under the covers and kiss again. “You ok?” Naruto asks. “Yes. Thank you for coming into my life.” Mebuki whispers. “Of course, mother.” Mebuki chuckles. “You want to keep calling me that?” “If you don’t mind. After all, I will be your son-in-law in the future.” Naruto says. Mebuki nods. “Ok my son. Night.” “Night.” They kiss before falling asleep. **1,968 words if you don’t count the scene with Jiraiya.**

XXXX

Next morning

Naruto wakes up and yawns softly before looking at his mother. He kisses her lips softly. Mebuki moans softly as she opens her eyes gently. She smiles, looking at her son. “Morning Naruto-kun.” “Morning mother.” Mebuki giggles. “I would love waking up every day like this.” She says as she snuggles into his body. “I know but wait till Sakura-chan is also with us. I bet you want me to fuck her while she is eating you and then the other way around.” Mebuki hides her face on his chest. Naruto giggles. “Come on, let’s wake up. I have to check on Sakura-chan. She is at my apartment and she probably might be going nuts without me in her arms.” Mebuki groans since she doesn’t want to move, but Naruto picks her up and carries her to the bathroom. In there, they shower and make love again. Then get dressed before having breakfast, though Mebuki would need new clothes now. Her dresses are too small now. She would show off but her body belongs to Naruto only. And her daughter.

Naruto heads out of the house with a big smile on his face. The villagers who see him wonder why he is so happy. He keeps walking when he runs into a tired Jiraiya. Naruto raises an eye brow. “Hey Pervy-sage, what happened? You look tired.” Naruto asks. Jiraiya doesn’t even bother trying to argue with the name. “Was trying to find the research that was happening somewhere. It was great too, I know it!” He says, pointing at Naruto. Naruto’s eye brow twitches. “That sucks. See ya.” He says, saying the last part with a happy smile. Jiraiya wonders what that was about.

Naruto keeps walking with the smile again till Kyuubi decides to make himself known. **“So, have fun yesterday?”** He asks. _‘If you saw everything, then you know the answer to that question.’_ Kyuubi nods. **“Yeah, well, just want say it would really impress me if you can go for a week.”** Naruto faults onto the streets, making everyone who sees him look at him oddly. Naruto gets up and dusts his clothes off and walks away like nothing happened. _‘Yeah, not possible.’_ **“I did it. Even though I am just a chakra being, I did meet a demon fox vixen once. Man was she rough, but could she last. We did cause some earthquakes and volcanic eruptions though.”** Naruto is wide-eyed and blushing, making people wonder; ‘What the hell is he thinking about?’. _‘Well, that I did not need to know. Besides, I am human and, even though I do have more stamina than anyone else, even I have my limits.’_ Kyuubi nods. **“Well, just something to think about.”** _‘What, the sex in one week or you having sex?’_ Kyuubi grumbles before he shuts off the link.

Naruto makes it to his apartment and stops at his door. He unlocks it with his key and opens the door. He becomes hit with the smell of sex as soon as he does. That gets him hard. He walks inside and shuts the door quickly before any Inuzuka or anyone with a great sense of smell can find the source of that. He wonders why his place smells of sex. Didn’t he clean up before?

He walks to his room and opens the door. He smirks seeing his Sakura-chan and Hinata on his bed, cuddling together. He licks his lips, seeing Hinata’s naked body as his cock wants to break the zipper of his pants. He walks over and kisses Sakura’s lips. She wakes up slowly, but her mouth becomes covered. She gasps from seeing Naruto, but he has a finger over his lips. She nods and stays quiet. He points to Hinata. Sakura blushes and points to the dildo. Naruto looks at it and nods. He then points to himself then Hinata. Sakura knows what that means and smirks with a nod.

Naruto leans down as he grabs Hinata’s right breast and gently starts to massage it. He licks her ear before he starts to whisper. “Does it feel good?” Hinata moans in her sleep. “It feels good, Naruto-kun.” She says. Naruto keeps massaging as Sakura giggles with her hands over her mouth. She then helps out as she goes and rubs Hinata’s pussy. That makes her moan more. “You like riding me?” Naruto whispers. “Yes. Riding Naruto-kun is fun.” Hinata says as she moans softly, Naruto massaging her breasts more and Sakura now fingering her.

“You like it when Sakura-chan watches us?” He asks gently. “Yes. I like it when my girlfriend watches me ride our boyfriend.” Naruto chuckles as he pinches her nipple. “Want me to stand up and bend you over then fuck you hard?” He whispers again. “Yes. Fuck me hard Naruto-kun!” Hinata moans loudly as Sakura has two fingers in now and picks up the pace. “Like this?” He asks. “Yes.” She whimpers and moans more. “Yeah?” “Yes.” The two say back and forth, building up her climax until she cums hard. Sakura takes her fingers out as Naruto backs off and hides while Hinata shoots up awake. She gasps as her body is drenched in sweat. She looks at Sakura, who is ‘asleep’. She doesn’t see the wet digits. Hinata sighs. “Another dream. When will I get Naruto-kun?” She sighs sadly.

Naruto gets on the bed behind her and rubs her breasts gently from behind. “And what do you mean by that?” He asks sensually in her ear. That makes her jump and scream and accidentally Juukens Naruto. She only hits certain parts on his body. Naruto falls back onto the floor with a groan. Hinata gasps. “Naruto-kun?” She asks with worry. “Why…?” He croaks out, swirls on his eyes. Sakura can’t keep it in and starts to laugh. “Oh my Kami! I didn’t think she would Juuken him!” She keeps laughing. Hinata looks at her in confusion. “What do you mean?” Sakura stops and wipes the imaginary tear in her eye. “Well, Naruto came in and saw us in bed. He woke me up and decided to play a prank on you. He whispered in your ear as we both played with you until you came. Then he wanted to surprise you but since you just woke up, well…” She starts to laugh again and roll on the bed. Kyuubi is laughing up a storm. Naruto mutters from his laughter.

Hinata’s whole body is pink. “Na-Na-Naruto-kun was…” She can’t take the embarrassment of everything that happened and promptly passes out. Sakura stops laughing and looks at them before laughing again.

After getting herself in check, she wakes up Hinata. Hinata groans. “Ugh… That was weird. I dreamt of having a sexual dream then waking up before Naruto-kun surprised me then me Juukening him before passing out again. And Sakura-chan was laughing…” She rubs her head. “That actually did happen and Naruto-kun needs to be un-Juukened.” Sakura says, a few snickers escaping her lips. Hinata gasps as she looks down to see Naruto still in the same spot. She gets up and reopens his closed chakra points, making him gasp. “Ugh, that is the last time I do that to Hinata-chan…” He says before getting up and sitting on the bed. Hinata tackles him. “I’m sorry Naruto-kun! I didn’t mean that. Though, why did you surprise me?” She asks.

Naruto looks at her and kisses her lips, making her blush. “Well, after seeing you and my girlfriend naked in bed together and after Sakura-chan told me what you two did and saying I could have you, I thought, why not surprise you? Though, you wouldn’t Juuken me next time I do something like that, right?” He asks. Hinata shakes her head. “So, you like riding me?” Hinata blushes. “Um…” “And what do you mean by ‘when will you get me’?” Hinata looks down, blushing. “Naruto-kun, stop teasing. Hinata-chan has wanted you for a long time but because of me and her shyness, she could never get your attention.”

Naruto thinks about it. “Is that why you always blushed and fainted when I was around and tried to talk with you?” Hinata nods. “Ohh… I thought you just didn’t want to be near me.” The girls look at him with a ‘Really?’ look. Naruto chuckles sheepishly. “What? I was a knucklehead back then.” The girls nod in agreement. “Oy, don’t agree!” Naruto whines before sulking and pouting. The girls giggle. “So, you always wanted me?” Naruto asks, a little more seriously now. Hinata nods. “And you are fine with it?” He asks Sakura. “Well, we did have sex.” She says like it is a normal thing.

Naruto rolls his eyes. Hinata uses her arms to cover herself. “You don’t want this though.” Hinata says softly. “And why not?” Naruto asks with a raised eyebrow. “I’m fat and ugly now.” She looks down. Naruto and Sakura roll their eyes. “Look at my pants.” Hinata does and sees the tent. “Still think you are ugly?” Hinata looks at him. “You really like big girls?” She asks. “I like them more than skinny. Blame Pervy-sage for that. Besides, you look sexy and cute and have plenty of curves.” He says before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Hinata gasps then kisses him back. “Now, I think it should make my girlfriends feel good, right?” The girls nod.

L

Naruto gets up and takes off his clothes. Hinata licks her lips, seeing his member stand at attention. “Seems like junior is ready.” Sakura says, drooling slightly. “More like twin.” Hinata says, biting her lip, before attacking Naruto. He gasps as Hinata begins sucking him with vigor. “MMM, damn Hinata-chan! What did you do, Sakura-chan!?” He asks, moaning loudly. Sakura giggles. “Things.” She says before getting up and kissing Naruto. He kisses her back as he moans from feeling Hinata suck him with six inches in her mouth. They look down and see Hinata bob her head. “Shesh, Hinata-chan. The dildo not enough?” Sakura asks. Hinata shakes her head as she has the head in her mouth and nibbles it gently while humming. Naruto moans and cums right then. Hinata goes wide-eyed from the torrent of cum, bigger than the one from the dildo.

She swallows what she can before taking the cock out. Naruto’s cum ends all over her and the floor, before he falls on his ass then lays on his back, panting heavily. Sakura looks on with wide-eyes, never seeing that much cum in one sitting. Hinata moans then rubs the cum all over her body. She likes the feeling and the taste. “I like getting Naruto-kun’s cum from the source... It tastes so good!” Hinata says as she lays on the floor. Sakura smirks then looks at Naruto. “Naruto-kun, you ok? What did she do?” She asks.

Naruto stays still for a second before getting up groggily. “Ok, as much as that felt good, never again unless I say so. Though Hinata-chan is a keeper after that.” He says, making Hinata blush. He looks at Hinata. “Oh man. I wonder what my cum will do to Hinata-chan?” Sakura looks at him in confusion while Hinata sits up and does the same look. “What do you mean?” Hinata asks curiously. “Well, it seems like my cum has magical properties. Your mom looks identical to you now, but with DDs, wider hips, and a bigger ass along with her looking younger.” Naruto says. The girls gasp before Hinata becomes confused again. “UH, you and Sakura-chan’s mother!?” Hinata asks bewildered. “Yeah. Ask Sakura-chan.” Naruto says. Sakura chuckles nervously. “Remember when I said me and my mom had sex a lot?” Hinata nods slowly.

“Well, I had Naruto-kun fuck her as punishment, if you will.” Sakura says. Hinata looks at Naruto’s cock. “That is punishment? If it is, I want to be a bad girl from now on then.” She says, licking her lips. The two sweatdrop but then Sakura nods in agreement. Hinata gets up and sits on the bed, spreading her legs. “Can you eat me out, Naruto-kun?” Hinata asks innocently. Naruto smirks before getting up and lies on the bed.

He grabs Hinata, making her ‘eep’ before sitting her on his face. Using the back of his arms, he suspends her in the air as he licks her pussy. Hinata moans as Naruto moves his cock side to side. Hinata looks at it mesmerized. “Oh no, it is my turn.” Sakura says as she goes over and licks his cock. Hinata pouts but then moans when Naruto licks her harder, teasing her as the tip of his tongue goes in-between her folds. She shudders from feeling that. Sakura sucks Naruto slowly, not to cause him to cum by whatever Hinata did. She cups his balls and massages them gently as she swirls her tongue around his head.

Naruto moans as that makes vibrations go through Hinata, making her moan. Naruto licks the outside of her pussy before sliding the tongue in. Hinata bucks a bit from that as she watches Sakura suck his cock gently. She really has to have better control, even if it was her first time sucking a real cock. Sakura then swallows a bit more before moving her head up and down while stroking him slowly. Naruto moans more as he flicks his tongue inside Hinata. She moans as she reaches up and plays with her nipples.

Naruto takes his tongue out then licks Hinata’s clit gently, which makes her gasp and moan loudly before cumming. Naruto drinks the juice that comes out and drinks it all. He cleans her but keeps going as he licks her clit again. Hinata pants a bit then groans, feeling Naruto play with her clit. She looks at Sakura, who is now deepthroating Naruto. She gasps, wondering how she is doing that. Sakura looks up at Hinata and smirks, seeing her face. She slides the cock out of her mouth and strokes it. “I will teach you after Naruto-kun fucks us both.” She says. Hinata nods with a moan as she tilts her head back.

Sakura goes back and sucks Naruto’s cock again, still massaging his balls. Naruto keeps moaning as he plays with Hinata’s clit before shoving his tongue into Hinata’s pussy again and tongue fucks her hard with it. Hinata bucks and moans loudly as she closes her eyes with a smile on her face. Soon, she cums again as Naruto cums in Sakura’s mouth. Sakura drinks the cum as she wonders if it is the reason she felt revitalized the first time they made love.

She pulls out as some of it ends up on her body. Sakura rubs it on her and wonders what would happen. She then looks at Hinata, who has a happy look on her face and notices her body is a bit slimmer now. Some of the fat went away. _‘Could it really be a miracle cream of sorts?’_ Sakura asks herself. She really wants to see how her mother looks now. Naruto then lays Hinata on the bed as she groans. “What, don’t want to be fucked Hinata-chan? Ok…” Naruto says, giggling. Hinata jumps up and sits on him quickly, though she doesn’t let his cock into her yet. “No, no, that is fine!” She says quickly. That makes the two chuckle.

Naruto rubs Hinata’s thick legs gently. “It will hurt the first time.” Hinata nods. “I heard but I have no hymen. It broke during training.” She says. “It will still hurt, just less. Don’t worry; I will make sure you are ok.” Sakura says as she gets behind Hinata. “Thanks Sakura-chan.” She says before looking behind her and kisses Sakura. She kisses back. Naruto gets a nose bleed from watching that. The girls break the kiss then look at Naruto and giggled. Naruto wipes his nose before grabbing Hinata’s ass and lifting her. Sakura grabs Naruto’s cock and aligns it with Hinata’s pussy. The head goes inside as Naruto gently lowers her. Hinata bites her lip as her pussy is being stretched. Soon, all of Naruto’s cock is inside Hinata. Some tears fall from her face but Naruto wipes them away. Sakura reaches around and uses the mystical palm technique to take the pain away. Hinata sighs in content as she moans softly.

“Better?” Naruto asks. “Yes Naruto-kun. I’m ready.” Hinata says. Naruto starts to bounce her slowly as Hinata moans softly. Sakura grabs Hinata’s breasts and massages them gently, making her moan. Naruto bounces her faster as he and Sakura start to kiss her neck. Sakura presses her breasts on Hinata’s back as Hinata moans more from the feelings she is getting. Naruto massages her ass as he bounces her more and kisses Sakura. She kisses back and massages Hinata’s breasts more as she rubs her nipples. Hinata tilts her head back and rests it on Sakura’s shoulder as she reaches behind and cups Sakura’s ass.

The bed rocks and the springs squeak as the three moan together from the groping and fucking going on. Hinata is in heaven as her dreams now came true, and more with Sakura. That makes her cum and tighten around Naruto, which causes him to cum. Naruto moans in Sakura’s mouth as he sucks on her tongue, making her moan. They separate as they stop and look at Hinata. She has a smile on her face from feeling herself being filled. “Good?” Sakura asks. Hinata nods. “Good because I need some of Sakura-chan’s pussy.” Naruto says as he lies back on the bed. The girls giggle as Sakura goes around and sits on his face.

Naruto cups her ass and licks her pussy, making her moan. He thrusts up, making Hinata moan also. Sakura holds onto Hinata as the two start to kiss, moaning in each other’s mouths. Naruto thrusts into Hinata more as he slides his tongue into Sakura and moves it around. He massages her ass as the girls moan more, fighting each other in their mouths. Sakura grabs Hinata’s ass and helps her bounce. Hinata moans more and loses the battle as she sucks on Sakura’s tongue.

Naruto picks up the pace as he thrusts and tongue fucks them both in the same rhythm. The bed squeaks from that as the girls moan and thrash from the pleasure. The girls break for air as they moan loudly, their breasts jiggling and bouncing as their faces are flushed. Hinata moans the loudest from having Naruto fuck her as she rides him. Sakura moans from Naruto tongue fucking her and massaging her ass. She watches Hinata’s body as she becomes mesmerized from the movement. She attacks Hinata’s breasts, making her moan more. Sakura sucks on her left nipple while tweaking the right one and massaging her breasts. Hinata moans from that before she cums again and clamps down on Naruto’s cock. That makes him cum into her again and moan into Sakura’s pussy. With his tongue inside her, the moan makes the tongue vibrate inside her, making Sakura cum from that. All three pant before Sakura rolls onto her side on the bed. Hinata falls on Naruto and kisses him as he kisses back and cuddles her.

“Wow.” Naruto says, after breaking the kiss. The girls nod in agreement. “Sakura-chan’s turn!” He says with excitement. Hinata ‘eeps’ as Naruto flips her on the bed then gently pulls out, making her moan. Cum oozes out of her pussy as Naruto grabs Sakura and moves her around, her feet now on the floor. Sakura sees the cum and attacks, licking Hinata’s pussy roughly, making her moan. Naruto smirks as he gets behind Sakura and slides his cock into her slippery pussy. Sakura moans as she licks Hinata’s pussy with vigor. Naruto grabs her ass and begins fucking her hard and slow. Sakura grunts and moans from each thrust.

Hinata moans, seeing Naruto fuck Sakura and feeling Sakura moan into her pussy. She grabs her own breasts and kneads them as Naruto watches. That makes him fuck Sakura faster. Sakura moans more. Hinata notices and it turns her on. She licks her nipples and sucks on them as Naruto looks at her breasts. Hinata blushes but keeps sucking as Naruto looks at her with hungry eyes. Putting one foot on the bed, he begins pounding Sakura as he looks at Hinata. Hinata giggles as Sakura stops eating her pussy and screams. “OhmykamiohmykamiohmykamiohmykamiOHMYKAMI!!!!!!!!!!!” She chants as she feels Naruto drill into her. Soon, she cums and vices Naruto’s cock, making him grunt and cum. Sakura has a ‘fucked stupid’ look on her face before she lands on Hinata with Naruto on her. Hinata laughs as she holds onto her friend. “Oops, I made Naruto-kun fuck you too hard.” Hinata says. Sakura just speaks in tongue. Naruto shakes his head. “Wow. I did the same to Mebuki-chan. Man, that was fun.” Sakura groans and nestles onto Hinata’s breasts.

Naruto spanks her, making her jolt up. “Koi…” Sakura looks at him. “What? Don’t want Hinata-chan to eat you as I fuck you again?” Naruto asks. Sakura nods as Hinata pouts. “I wanted to be fucked next…” She whines. Naruto rolls his eyes as he gets on the bed with Sakura on top. Naruto spreads her legs then looks at Hinata. “You don’t want this?” Naruto asks. Hinata nods cutely as she goes and gets between Sakura’s legs and licks her pussy. Sakura moans as Naruto gently starts to move his hips. Sakura leans back on him as he sits at an angle, using his elbows as props. Naruto then makes a shadow clone that goes around and gets behind Hinata. Sakura watches as the clone slides into Hinata’s pussy, making her look up with a moan. She turns and sees the clone as it begins to fuck her.

Hinata moans and goes back to eating Sakura again as Naruto moves more. Sakura moans as she rubs Hinata’s head and rests her head on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto kisses her neck softly, causing Sakura to coo and moan when he slides in and out of her. Hinata moans when the clone fucks her hard and slow as she licks Sakura’s pussy before sliding her tongue inside her and moving it along with Naruto’s movement. Sakura hisses at that and moans when Naruto licks her earlobe gently. Naruto makes a signal to the clone before both of them start to move faster. The girls moan as Hinata flicks her tongue inside of Sakura before going to her clit and licking it.

The bed rocks when Naruto and the clone fuck them both harder and faster, Sakura now bouncing as she holds onto Naruto while Hinata moans into Sakura’s pussy, feeling the clone fuck her with vigor. The girls moan loudly as they cum together, making the Narutos cum also. Both are filled once more. The girls pant as Hinata slumps against the bed and Sakura slumps against Naruto. “Are my girls ok?” Naruto asks. They just give him a thumbs-up, making him and the clone shake their heads.

“Aw, no more?” He asks. The girls look at him. “One sec. We aren’t stamina freaks like you.” Sakura says. “Aw, Sakura-chan that hurts. I thought you would be ok still.” Naruto pouts. Sakura rolls her eyes as she sits up. “You ok, Hinata-chan?” She asks. Hinata groans softly as she sits up. “Yeah, I am fine. You have a pill or anything?” She asks. The clone slides out of Hinata, making her groan in disappointment. She goes to Sakura and holds her as the clone grabs Sakura’s pouch and takes out two pills. It goes to the girls and gives the pills to them. The girls take them and become revitalized. “Better.” They say.

“What position do you two want to try?” Naruto asks. “Uh, Sakura-chan on top of me. Though, can Naruto-kun and the clone switch?” Hinata speaks as she lays on the bed. Naruto nods as Sakura gets off him, moaning when Naruto’s cock slides out. She gets on top in a 69 position and begins eating Hinata out. Hinata does the same with Sakura before she sees the clone get behind Sakura. She grabs the cock and guides it into Sakura’s pussy. Sakura moans as she keeps eating. She sees Naruto get between Hinata’s legs and grabs his cock to guide it into Hinata’s pussy. Hinata moaned as she licks Sakura’s pussy. The girls moan into each other as the Narutos begin fucking them. Naruto rubs Sakura’s head as the clone rubs her ass.

The Narutos fuck them hard and fast, making the bed rock and the girls moan more. The girls lick each other, doing their little game again: who can cum first. They moan as they tease each other while the Narutos’ cocks slide in and out of them. The girls know that the friction from that does not help in their game. Hinata attacks Sakura’s clit, making her moan and cum. She attacks back and makes Hinata cum. The Narutos keep fucking them, wondering what they are doing.

The girls moan as they go back to attacking each other, though Sakura holds back since she lost. The Narutos fuck them faster and deeper, making them moan more. Naruto massages Sakura’s head gently as the clone massages her ass slowly but roughly. THAT does not help but Sakura is surprised when Hinata cums first then she cums herself. The Narutos go deep and cum together, filling them both. The girls drink whatever cum comes out. They pant as the Narutos pull out. They both stand near the bed.

The girls look at them as they move around slowly before sitting on the edge of the bed. “You two ok?” Naruto aska. They nod as the clone dispels. Naruto gets the memories and cums again. The girls gasp from that as the cum lands on them. Not a lot though. Naruto then sits on the bed as the girls rub the cum all over themselves. **2,771 words.**

“That was fun.” Naruto says as he glances at the clock. It reads past eleven. “We have been here for four hours now. Think Kakashi-sensei will mind us being late?” Naruto asks. “He might get jealous.” Sakura says. The three laugh. “So, is your cum really like a miracle cream?” Hinata asks curiously. “Check for yourself.” Naruto says. The girls look at the mirror on the door and stand up. They gasp. Hinata’s body fat is gone. She is still pudgy but her body is now smooth like before she gained weight. Her hips, breasts, and ass are the same but everything else is toned and slimmed down just right. Her skin is smoother than before. Sakura gained some in certain areas. Her breasts are now mid D with her ass and hips a bit bigger now. The girls pose, making Naruto sweatdrop while horny at the same time. “Let’s go shower. I’m sure your father is wondering where you are Hinata-chan.” Naruto says. Hinata gasps and nods as the three head to the bathroom.

XXXX

After taking a long shower (Hmm…), the three are now walking in the village. Hinata’s clothes still fit her since she just lost some weight. Sakura though needs new ones. Good thing Naruto’s clothes are big enough. She doesn’t mind wearing them anyway, even if they are uncomfortable without wearing underwear. The two drop Hinata home after Hiashi gives them a stern talking to, which earns him a nasty lashing. Let’s just say he doesn’t mind his daughter staying with her friends late at night anymore. Hyuuga women are scary when they are pissed off.

Naruto and Sakura are now in field three. They thought they would be late but it turns out Kakashi still hasn’t shown up. They wonder what the hell is wrong with their sensei. After he does show up and gets a beating, he takes them on a mission, though he does ask why Sakura isn’t wearing her normal clothes. Later that day, when they returned, Kakashi has a nasty bump on his face. He regretted asking when the answer made him slip and hit a branch.

XXXX

Two weeks later

Mebuki is walking around the village as she is shopping for food. She is wearing her regular attire but it needed a readjustment. Her breasts are tight around the outfit as are her hips and ass. As she walks, men look at her with lust while women look at her with envy while most wonder how did she change so much in such a short amount of time.

She is in the shopping district now as she grabs what she needs and has them in a basket. Near her are some guys wanting some ‘lovin’. One decides to be stupid and walks up to her then grabs her ass. Now Mebuki knows that Naruto wouldn’t do that in public and right now he is out on a mission. “Hey sweetie, want to come with us?” The man asks. The place is suddenly filled with KI. Everyone runs as the other men do too. The man stumbles back as Mebuki turns around and gives the man the glare of all glares with tick marks on her forehead and on the fist she makes. Kushina and Kurenai would be proud.

Mebuki walks forward calmly, each step cracking the earth. The man cowers in fear. “Wa-wait, I’m sorry!” He yells out but is met with a kick to the face. Said kick sends him away from the district and into a wall at the end of the path. She walks to him before she stands in front of the man. “Listen up, no one grabs my ass and gets away with it! Especially when you never even glanced at me before! Now, if you will excuse me.” Mebuki says as she walks away, too pissed off to even shop now. She never noticed that the man became unconscious from the kick.

XXXX

Later that day, Mebuki is sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea to calm her nerves. She wonders when Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan would come home. Three days ago, she had Naruto move in with them and Sakura into her room. They celebrated with a sex party with just the three of them but couldn’t do much since they had a mission the next day. Said mission is the one they are on now. She sighs, missing her children. She was surprised when they told Sakura about the whole incest fantasy and she accepted it and became involved in it.

They still haven’t had any sex together yet since the two became busy with missions. Good thing she has her dildo that Sakura made that is the same as she used before. Sakura still has the one she first bought. She also found out about Hinata, who has a third. Mebuki laughed when she found out the girl at the sex shop gave them to her for free when Naruto fucked her stupid for some hours. Hell, they get discounts now as high as sixty nine percent. Mebuki chuckles thinking about that. She actually bought some clothes and other things there. She really wants to use them.

She looks up when the door opens. “Mom, we are home.” The voices of Naruto and Sakura are heard calling out. “Hi my children. How was the mission?” Mebuki asks. The two sigh as they sit at the table. “Well, it turns out the organization after me attacked Suna and went after Gaara. He died but was brought back to life thanks to his grandmother, though she sacrificed her own life.” Naruto says as the two look down. “I’m sorry you two. You alright?” Mebuki asks worriedly. “We are. How about you mother?” Sakura asks. “Well, I was fine until some idiot decided to grab my ass today...” Mebuki says with irritation.

Naruto and Sakura twitch. “What?” They ask together. Mebuki waves it off. “I kicked his face in and sent him flying. Though I wonder if Hokage-sama sent him to the hospital or not?” She ponders. (Let’s find out shall we?)

The man is still stuck to the wall and knocked out still. No one bothered to touch him after finding out what he did. Three figures appear in front of him. They being Anko, Kurenai, and Tsume. The two former hate perverts while the latter is a close friend to Mebuki. The three grab the man and drag him away. No one feels sorry for him. The three also found the other men with him. No one would hear from them ever again. Tsunade makes sure.

Mebuki chuckles as she sips her tea. Naruto and Sakura look at her oddly. “Uh, you ok?” Naruto asks. Mebuki nods. “Yeah, just karma is a bitch.” The two nod at that. “So, want to relax mom?” Naruto asks. “I am fine. You two relax.” Mebuki says. Naruto stands behind her and rubs her shoulders. “Come on mom. Let me massage you.” Mebuki groans and moans before nodding. The three need to take their minds off everything that has happened.

L

Naruto picks up Mebuki, making her blush. Sakura gets up as the two head to their room. They walk inside and apply the seal. Naruto sits Mebuki on the bed before taking her clothes off. She has no underwear. Naruto gets naked then gets behind Mebuki and starts to massage her shoulders. “You are very tense mom.” Naruto says. Mebuki moans. Sakura gets naked also and goes to massage her feet. She kisses her leg as she massages her. “Mmm, my kids are wonderful.” Mebuki says. “That is because you are a wonderful mother.” Sakura says as she massages more while she kisses her thighs.

Naruto kisses her neck as he moves his hands down her back. Mebuki sits there, enjoying the feeling and the knots going away. She moans softly as Sakura kisses her pussy while massaging her legs now. Naruto kisses her neck more as he reaches around and massages her breasts. “Mmm…” Mebuki sighs in content as she rubs Sakura’s head gently. She feels Naruto’s cock on her ass. She turns her head and looks at it. “Ooh baby, you are hard. Want mommy to take care of it?” Mebuki asks.

Naruto smirks and moves back as Mebuki gently moves Sakura around and onto the bed. She goes and gets on her hands and knees before licking his cock gently. Naruto moans softly as he watches Sakura get behind Mebuki and lick her pussy. Mebuki moans as she puts the head in her mouth and sucks it gently, her tongue swirling around it. Naruto moans more and plays with Mebuki’s hair gently. Mebuki then sucks half into her mouth and bobs her head. Naruto gasps and moans.

Sakura licks more before sliding her tongue inside her mother’s pussy. Mebuki moans from that as she keeps sucking her son’s cock. “Mmm, like sucking me mother?” Naruto asks. Mebuki looks at him and nods as she deepthroats him. Sakura tongue fucks her mother as Naruto watches her. “Hey sis, how is mom down there?” Naruto asks. “She is very wet bro. She really needs your cock in here.” Sakura says. All three giggle as Naruto and Mebuki moan. They only talk like this inside their own home, though they wish Naruto was blood. Hinata knows also and even got into it.

Mebuki slides Naruto’s cock out of her mouth as the head makes a ‘pop’. Sakura rubs her mother’s ass. “How do you want it mother?” Sakura asks. Mebuki sits up and ponders. Naruto makes the decision for her when he grabs her and drags her to him. He turns her around then lifts her before sitting her on him, his cock nestled inside. Mebuki giggles then moans, feeling the cock inside her. Naruto then lays back and props himself on his elbows as he opens his mother’s legs. “Want to lick more sis?” Naruto asks. “Yeah bro.” Sakura crawls on the bed before going between her mother’s legs and licks her pussy.

Mebuki moans, feeling her daughter lick her before feeling her son move his hips slowly. Naruto thrusts slowly as Sakura licks quickly, her tongue licking the outer folds and her brother’s cock. She then licks and sucks on her mother’s clit as Naruto picks up the pace. Mebuki moans as Naruto bends his legs up and she uses his knees to bounce herself on his cock. Her breasts jiggle and bounce. Sakura goes up and licks the left nipple while she plays with the right and rubs her mother’s pussy at the same time.

Mebuki moans from the pleasure she feels. Naruto thrusts harder as Sakura sucks the nipple hard while massaging and pulling on the other. She tickles the clit. Mebuki cums hard from all of that, though she doesn’t stop bouncing nor does her son stop thrusting. Sakura goes down and licks whatever cum came out and cleans her pussy. Mebuki moans as she arches back, bouncing harder as Naruto thrusts faster. Sakura smirks as she looks at them. Naruto goes deep and cums, making Mebuki cum again. She loves having her son’s magic cream in her.

Mebuki lays against Naruto, who holds her. “Feel good mother?” Naruto asks. Mebuki nods in content. “I think sis wants a turn.” Naruto says. Mebuki nods as she gets off him, his cock slowly sliding out of her, making her moan. She lays on the bed as Naruto moves around on it. Sakura goes and kisses her mother, who kisses back before she opens her legs and licks Mebuki’s full pussy. Mebuki moans as Naruto gets behind Sakura and slides his slick cock into her pussy. Sakura moans as she keeps licking. Naruto grabs her ass and begins fucking her slowly, his cock making slurping noises as it moves.

Mebuki watches her children fuck as she moans, feeling Sakura’s tongue dig around inside her pussy. She also feels Naruto fuck Sakura faster as Sakura’s head moves around between her legs. The bed slowly rocks as the three moan from the pleasure. Naruto picks up the pace and fucks Sakura harder, spanking her and making her jump up. She moans as she cleans out her mother’s pussy, getting a treat. Naruto spanks Sakura again as he fucks her faster. She turns her head and looks at him. “Mmm bro, I haven’t been bad.” She says with a pout and a moan.

Naruto smirks. “Then kiss mom as I fuck you more.” He says as he goes deeper. Sakura moans before she goes and kisses Mebuki deeply. She kisses back as the two have a tongue war. Naruto moans from seeing that and keeps fucking his sister, his hips slapping her ass. Sakura moans with each thrust as her mother sucks on her tongue. The two then hold each other and make out as Naruto puts one foot on the bed then begins pounding Sakura. Sakura breaks the kiss and screams in pleasure as her brother pounds her hole. “Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Moremoremoremoremoremoremore! BROTHER!!!” She chants and screams out as she cums on his cock. Naruto goes deep and cums inside her, filling her with his magic man juice.

Sakura slumps down onto her mother as Naruto’s cock slides out of her. Mebuki holds onto her and rubs her back. “Forgot how you can hammer so well.” Mebuki says with a giggle. Naruto chuckles as Sakura speaks in tongue with a fucked happy face and a huge blush. Mebuki lays Sakura down on the bed. Sakura groans and shudders as she looks around. “Being fucked stupid can mess you up…” She says with a groan as she sits up. Naruto smirks. “Want to be fucked stupid mother?” He asks. “Yes please.” She says as she gets on her hands and knees. She shakes her big ass at him. Naruto grabs his cock and slides inside her love hole before grabbing her ass and fucking her slowly.

Mebuki moans as she looks at Sakura, who still has a dazed look on her face. She chuckles then moans when Naruto goes deep inside her. He fucks her slow and hard, making Mebuki moan and whine. “Fuck me harder son!” She begs as she looks at him. Naruto smirks as he fucks her harder and faster. Mebuki moans as she looks ahead of her again while she grips the sheets. The bed begins to rock, shaking Sakura out of her stupor. She smirks, seeing her mother being fucked silly, close to being stupid. “How is this mother?” Naruto asks. “So good…” She moans out.

“I don’t think she meant that bro. She might want to be fucked harder.” Sakura says. Naruto nods as he stops then puts his feet on the bed. Mebuki’s hands give out and her face is on the bed now. Naruto then begins pounding her, making Mebuki scream. “OH FUCK!!! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!! MOREMOREMOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!!!!! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!” She moans/screams/chants as Naruto pistons into her. Mebuki’s face changes to fucked real stupid. Sakura sees and chuckles. Mebuki moans a long moan as she cums so hard, she squirts. Naruto moans and goes deep, the head going inside her womb as he cums hard. Mebuki feels it as she promptly passes out.

Naruto pants as he pulls out, his cock covered in their cum. He looks back and sees the stream reach halfway across the floor. “Well, I won’t be doing that for a while.” He says before moaning then turns his head to see Sakura suck his cock. He moans as she deepthroats. “Mmm, more already?” He asks. Sakura takes the cock out. “What? I wanted my bro’s cock.” She says before sucking again. Naruto moans again as he rubs Sakura’s hair. Her mouth makes slurping sounds from sucking the cock and drinking the juices that are on it. “Mmm, let me fuck you again sis…” Naruto says. Sakura nods as she takes the cock out.

Naruto goes and sits on the bed then Sakura goes and sits on him, sliding his cock inside. She moans before the two kiss deeply. Naruto holds onto her as the two move together. They moan in their mouths as Naruto’s cock slides in and out of Sakura’s pussy. They break the kiss as the two look at each other, moaning from the feeling. “I love you Sakura-chan.” “I love you too Naruto-kun.” She holds onto him as he thrusts into her. “I’m happy we went out that time.” She says in a whisper as she moans. “Me too.” He says as he begins kissing her neck.

The two hear a groan as they turn to see their mother wake up. “Ooh, what happened?” She asks. “You asked for Naruto-kun to fuck you hard and he did.” Sakura says as she moans. Mebuki nods before crawling to them, after stretching on the bed. Naruto cuddles her as Sakura bounces on his cock. Mebuki watches. “Seeing my daughter bounce on my son is hot.” She says. The three chuckle as Naruto thrusts hard into Sakura, making her moan loudly. Naruto goes and kisses Mebuki, who kisses back. “Tired?” He asks. “Give me a bit. That last fuck knocked me out, literally.” Mebuki says.

Sakura keeps moaning as she rides her brother. Naruto moans as he watches her while he thrusts. “Mmm bro, cum in me. Give me your babies.” She says, moaning. Naruto smirks as he moans. “You want it?” He asks, teasing her. Sakura nods quickly before Naruto thrusts hard and cums inside her. Sakura moans as she falls on him, feeling herself being filled again. The two pant as Mebuki rubs Sakura’s head. “Now who is tired?” “Sh-shut up mom.” Sakura says with some tiredness. Naruto laughs as he holds onto his girls. “All that is missing is Hinata-chan and this would be perfect.” Naruto says. Sakura and Mebuki nods.

“I want more.” Mebuki says. Naruto laughs as Sakura chuckles. “Let’s wait for Sakura-chan, so you two can sixty-nine.” Naruto says. Mebuki nods as she kisses her son. He kisses back and the two make out. Sakura lays on Naruto and rubs his chest with her hand gently. Naruto and Mebuki has a small fight in their mouths before separating. The two giggle before Naruto sits up Sakura and spins her. She giggles and moans from that. Mebuki goes around and lays on her bed with her head between Sakura’s and Naruto’s legs with her own hanging from the edge of the bed. Sakura lays on her and licks her pussy. Mebuki moans and licks Sakura back as Naruto gets on his knees and moves his hips slowly back and forth.

Sakura moans as the two women tease each other while Naruto slides his cock in and out of Sakura. He rubs her ass and gives her a spank, making her jump from that with a moan as she licks her mother harder. Mebuki moans under her as she licks Sakura’s pussy and Naruto’s cock as it slides out. Naruto shivers, feeling the tongue and starts to go a bit faster, his hips gently slapping Sakura’s ass. Sakura moans as she shoves her tongue inside Mebuki’s pussy and tongue fucks her quickly. Mebuki squirms as she licks and sucks on Sakura’s clit. The two moan as they try to make each other cum while Naruto just fucks Sakura harder. Soon, Sakura cums first and makes Naruto cum again. Mebuki chuckles then cums herself. The girls get their treat as Naruto pants a bit.

“What position shall we do now girls?” Naruto asks. Sakura sits up and ponders. Mebuki gets up from under her. “I got an idea.” She grabs Sakura and leads her to the bathroom, with Sakura moaning from the sudden emptiness. “Mom, what are you doing?” Sakura asks. Mebuki just smiles as they enter the bathroom. Naruto chuckles and lies on the bed, wondering what these two will do.

Some minutes later, the door opens. Naruto turns his head and gasps, seeing Mebuki and Sakura wearing very sexy lingerie that reveals everything. Mebuki has on white fishnets on her legs and arms along with a corset on her waist that resembles part of a nurse outfit without it tied down. Her pussy and breasts remain exposed. On her head is a nurse cap. Sakura has on the same thing but in pink. Naruto’s cock stands up painfully. “Ooh mother, it seems bro has an ailment.” Sakura says in a sultry voice. “Yes and we have the antidote.” Mebuki says in the same voice. Both make a pose that does not help with Naruto’s situation. He wonders if his cock would ever go down.

The two girls walk to him slowly, their hips sashaying side to side as their breasts move with each step. The two get on the bed, Mebuki to the left of Naruto and Sakura to the right. Naruto watches on as the two licks his cock in a slow manner. Their tongues make contact several times as they nibble on his cock. Naruto lays his head back and sighs, wondering if he went to heaven. The girls giggle as the two suck the member, Mebuki taking the head and Sakura taking the body then taking turns. “Mmm mother, it seems it won’t go down.” Sakura says.

Mebuki smirks as she shoves the whole cock into her mouth and sucks with vigor. Sakura goes around and licks his balls before gently sucking on the sack. Naruto moans as he looks at them ‘treating’ his ‘problem’. “Mmm… Best antidote ever.” Naruto says, causing them to laugh as they suck, the laughter making vibrations go through his cock and balls. Naruto moans more as Mebuki sucks faster while Sakura does the same. Soon, they take his cock and balls out of their mouths before switching. Sakura deepthroats him quickly as Mebuki sucks his balls gently. Naruto moans and pants as the two suck him hard and slow.

Soon, he cums into Sakura’s mouth. She feels it and begins drinking it down until he stops cumming. Sakura slides the member out then goes and kisses her mother, sharing the cum. The two kiss some more before breaking it and look at Naruto. He is flushed as his cock is still very hard. “Oh no mother, this won’t do.” Sakura says as she goes and straddles his face. Naruto cups her ass and licks her pussy, making Sakura moan. Mebuki goes and hovers over Naruto’s cock before slamming down onto him, moaning when his cock slides hard into her. Naruto moans into Sakura’s pussy. “You are right. Our patient needs more.” Mebuki says as she begins to ride him. The three moan, though Naruto’s moan is muffled as he licks and teases his sister.

He thrusts into his mother, making her moan more. Sakura pants and moans from feeling Naruto’s tongue deep inside her. The two lean forward and make out with each other. Naruto senses it and hears it, making him thrust and tongue them harder. The two moan into each other’s mouth, Sakura sucking on her mother’s tongue. Mebuki keeps riding her son as he thrusts into her more. All that is heard in the room are the sounds of moaning, slapping, slurping, and the bed rocking.

Soon, the girls cum as does Naruto, filling Mebuki but he does not stop. This is too hot. Naruto drinks his reward as he keeps eating out his sister. The two notice and moan when he keeps going. “Mmm, our patient seems to be getting better, mother.” Sakura says with a moan. “Seems like it.” Mebuki pants and moans as the two start to play with their breasts. They massage and rub their nipples as they moan more when Naruto picks up the pace. “Ohh, he is definitely better now!” Sakura says with a loud moan when Naruto licks deep inside and rubs her clit hard. Mebuki moans when Naruto thrusts like a beast from hell. “Ooh, ooh, ooh, he really is!” Mebuki says loudly.

Soon, all three cum again as Naruto stops. He drinks his sister’s juices before he sets her down on the bed. Sakura pants as her body is covered in sweat. Mebuki does too as she sits on his cock. “Well, my nurses did a good job. Now, it is time to pay them back.” Naruto says as he slides out of Mebuki and lays her on the bed. The girls look at him as Naruto gets off the bed then makes a clone. Naruto grabs Sakura and gets her on her stomach with her feet on the floor. The clone does the same with Mebuki. They both slide inside the girls, both moaning. Soon, both of the Narutos begin fucking them. They fuck in the same rhythm as the girls moan in sync.

“My naughty nurses like their payment?” Naruto asks. The two giggle and nod before moaning more as the two fuck them faster. The girls grab onto the bed sheets as they pant, looking at the headrest. “You two good girls?” Naruto asks. “We are your good girls, bro!” Sakura moans and gasps. “Yes, we are son!” Mebuki said with a moan. The Narutos chuckle as they fuck them harder. The girls moan more as they grip the sheets more, the bed creaking and the springs groaning from the torture.

The Narutos spank them, making them jump with a gasp as the two fuck deeper and harder. They spank again, making the girls moan more. “Spank me! Make my ass red!!!” Sakura screams. Mebuki just moans before they jump from a third spanking. After some more spankings, the girls cum again with the Narutos still fucking them and their ass cheeks red. “Now, what do good girls get?” Naruto asks. “Naruto’s cum inside them!” They say together. The Narutos go deep and cum, filling them which causes another orgasm.

Naruto leans to his clone and whispers before making a second clone. The second clone goes and grabs the dildo in a nearby dresser before giving it to Naruto then gets on the bed as the girls wonder what Naruto would do. The first clone picks up Mebuki, making her squeal from the sudden movement. It turns her around on its cock before getting on the bed then on the second clone. Soon, Mebuki moans from having her ass filled with the second clone’s cock. “Now, my naughty nurses, time for a double-penetration sixty-nine.” Naruto says as he gets Sakura on Mebuki while he climbs on the bed. Naruto then puts the dildo into her ass, making her moan from that.

The girls then begins to lick each other as the Narutos begin to move together in the girls, with Naruto moving the dildo in Sakura’s ass in sync. Both of the girls moan from the multiple sensations as they lick their pussy lips and clits. They don’t even bother with their little game of who can cum first. Their moans become louder when the Narutos moves faster, the cocks and the dildo sliding in and out quickly. The girls would definitely want to do this position again soon. The bed then rocks and the girls moan louder before the Narutos fucks them harder and deeper, their slurping becoming louder. Soon, the girls cum but the boys don’t stop. They go faster as the sounds of skin slapping together is heard. If they could stay like this for days, they would.

“Our sexy nurses really like this position. Time to pound them!” Naruto says with some excitement. The girls gasp them moan/scream when the Narutos do start to pound them. Naruto uses chakra on the base of the dildo to stick to his palm as he pounds Sakura’s ass with that. The girls stop licking as they just let the boys do what they want, both having a fucked stupid look. Then the girls cum and clamp down, wanting cum. The Narutos cum from feeling that as Naruto makes the dildo cum. The girls sigh in content from being filled. “Are my mother and sister happy having so much cum? I wonder how many kids this will make?” Naruto thinks out loud. The girls just talk in tongue.

“Tired?” Naruto asks. Sakura and Mebuki groan. “That means yes.” The clones dispel. Naruto groans from the memory and cums again. Sakura gasps loudly from the second shot of cum going inside her then slumps on her mother. “Ooh, that was intense.” Naruto shivers as he gently slides out of Sakura along with the dildo then gently slaps her ass. “Sis, you gonna do the BCJ?” Sakura just mumbles and does nothing. Naruto chuckles as he grabs her and lays her head on the pillows. He does the same with Mebuki then lies between them. The girls feel his body heat and cuddle him. **3,620 words.**

Naruto holds them close. “So, I am guessing I will be a father soon after all this, huh?” He asks. He hears some light snoring and sees them sleeping. “Guess I fucked them too much again.” He looks at the clock as it reads ten o’clock. “Wow. Five hours. Longer than last time.” He says before covering themselves with the soaked comforter and holds them closer before going to sleep.

XXXX

Time skip: Ten years

The village of Konoha is peaceful as the villagers walk around on the streets. The shops are open as people are talking with one another. The ninja forces are moving around; from going out of the village to coming back inside. In the Hokage tower, Naruto is sitting on the desk, looking over some papers along with some clones. He became the next Hokage after Tsunade retired, though with a smile for two reasons; Naruto would be the next and no more paperwork for her.

Naruto sighs as he looks over some documents before the door opens and some kids come running in. “DAD!!!” They all call out. Naruto and the clones smile as the kids stand in front of the desk. Two are ten-year-old twins, with the girl having blond hair and blue eyes and the boy having blond hair and green eyes. Three others are seven-years-old, but the two boys have blond hair and blue eyes while the girl has red hair and green eyes, the hair from Naruto’s Uzumaki side. Beside them stands a five-year-old and a four-year-old. The five-year-old is a girl also, with red hair but with violet eyes, identical to how Kushina would look like when she was younger. The four-year-old is a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, identical to Minato. These kids belong to Mebuki and Naruto, who all sport whisker marks on their cheeks.

Naruto looks up and sees Mebuki stand at the doorway with their eighth child, a two-year-old boy with lots of spunk. His hair came out different; it is orange oddly and his left eye is green while the other is blue. He is asleep though. “How are my children?” Naruto asks in a fatherly tone. “We are fine dad.” They all say, all with a smile with some missing some teeth. Naruto chuckles. He gives a signal to his clones, who nod, before he walks out of the office with his children in tow, giving Mebuki a kiss as they walk together.

They make it to a park, where they see Sakura and Hinata, along with the girl from the sex shop named Jenny, who is twenty-nine. She has blue hair with brown eyes. Near them are more children. Sakura has three with two more coming. Hinata has four with a fifth coming. Jenny has one but is now three months pregnant with a second. Sakura’s children are eight, five, and three years old. The eight-year-old is a girl with pink hair and blue eyes and Naruto’s hyperness. The five-year-old is a boy with pink hair and green eyes with Sakura’s smarts. The three-year-old is basically a mini Naruto. All have whisker marks. Hinata’s children are seven, six, and four. The seven year olds are twin boys with both having blue hair and blue pale eyes. The six-year-old is a girl with blond hair and purple pale eyes. The four-year-old is a girl with red hair and pale eyes, who is shy like Hinata was at that age. They also have whisker marks. Jenny’s child is a ten-year-old girl with blond hair that has blue tips and brown eyes. She also has whisker marks and Naruto’s hyperness, along with her fascination with pranks, which Naruto encourages, much to Jenny’s and the girls’ irritation.

Naruto’s other children go and play with their siblings as Naruto and Mebuki sit down with his other wives. “Hi girls. How are you?” Naruto asks. “We are fine Naruto-kun.” They all says. They all kiss as they watch their children play a big game of tag. Hinata’s youngest goes and sits on her father’s lap since she is pretty shy, even around her siblings. The adults chuckle as Naruto sits back. He started off as an orphan with no past and now has four wives with too many children to count. But, he is happy.

Soon, their other friends join in with them and their children get together. Choji got with Ino and got married, same for Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Ame oddly, Shino and a girl from Iwa named Qin who has a fascination for bugs, Neji and Ten-Ten, Lee and a girl from Kumo named Leah who is the same as Lee, Konohamaru with Hanabi and Moegi since he wants to be like Naruto his rival, and Udon with a girl named Sara. They all watch their children play as they talk with one another.

And to think this all started with a request to learn about sex…

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long. I hope my readers are fine with it. Let me know what you think. Hope readers liked it. Sequel 2 will be a while however. And even longer... But for now...  
> Laters.


End file.
